


Underfale Love

by BoneMoonWolffe



Category: Undertale
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, Cussing, Depression, Determination (Undertale), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, Humor, Insomnia, Kedgeup, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Skeletons, Slow Burn, Spaghetti, Teleportation, Violence, death?, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneMoonWolffe/pseuds/BoneMoonWolffe
Summary: The UnderFell Bros end up in another universe the UnderTale universe or origininals to be exact, and they are in for the adventure of a lifetime well there's at least, come join and read about these Skeletons adventures through the trials of Love, Forgiveness, Danger, And Much More.Will they make it?Who the hell knows probably.Still though I don't even know so we will see together you won't know till you come and read~Mostly Kedgeup though Undertale Sans x Underfell Papyrus :D :D :D





	1. WHERE THE F### ARE WE!?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Heyyo forgive me if this is bad this is my first fanfic, but yunno I tried so I think that is what counts, plus I love this ship and hardly see any of it so I tried to do it like I said tried... But ya always gotta start somewhere so this where I am starting apparently but I will try and continue this and update this the best I can and I will try and further this plot. Now I will be truthful I am not completely sure where I am going with this so it is gonna be kinda weird at first but I believe I will get the hang of it. Though I will love some feedback yunno on what I can do better'n stuff, also I am not sure if I added the right tags and stuff but I think it is okay.
> 
> Expect sometimes random updates I will warn ya if I do update something in notes  
> It is where I see something wrong and I fix it or I reword some stuff maybe sometimes even add more But I AM TOTALLY SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!  
> It drives me nuts though when something is wrong m'sorry.
> 
> I Will explain some of this though it is pretty much romance yunno kedgeup between Underfell Papyrus and Undertale Sans.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Have a Bonetastic Day or Night! :D :D :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What situation have the UF Bro's Gotten into now?  
> Other Worlds!?  
> Teleportation!?  
> The Machine!?  
> Other Versions Of Themselves...?  
> Preposterous!  
> Welp sometimes you gotta see to believe :D  
> Hope Ya Enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These links are the sites Underfale Love will be posted on so if you prefer reading my story on one of these websites then here ya go :D 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://bonenitamoon.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BoneMoonWolffe)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/story/8843508/Underfale-Love)
> 
>  
> 
> [My DeviantArt](http://bonenita.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> You will prolly notice I will post more often on Archive Of Our Own more because I do most of my editing there so expect it to be released here first :D  
> Also I made the cover for this story on my Deviant Art Account I'd say it is BONETASTIC!  
> It's down below~  
> Welp I Thank Ya All For The Support :D  
> I Hope Everyone Has A Bonetastic Day Or Night :D  
> Love Ya :D

 

Underfale Love Cover

 

Everyone's POV

 

The Great And Terrible Papyrus and his lazyass of a brother Sans found themselves in the forest of Snowdin.

They were suppose to be in front of Sans's sentry station since Sans had hurriedly tried to teleport them to safety.

Yet this sentry station did not match the one they were trying to teleport to.

For his brother’s station was of a much darker colored wood.

Deep gashes littered the wood's surface gained from the many battles he and his brother had near it making the poor station look ready to collapse.

Which it probably was.

This sentry station however was of a lighter color, with a clean surface making it look as good as new.

Another odd feature the brothers noticed about the station was of the missing bottles of mustard that usually surrounded it.

There were bottles of ketchup instead.

 

 

“boss i think we need to _ketchup_ on where we are…”

 

 

Papyrus glared at Sans with his smoldering dark red eye lights.

 

 

“SANS! You Know I HATE YOUR PUNS! SO STOP IMMEDIATELY!”

 

 

Sans rolled his glowing red eye light knowing he is lying.

 

 

“But You Are Right FOR ONCE SANS! We Should Find Out Some Answers As To Where We Are!”

 

 

The bro’s headed off in the direction where they believed Snowdin was.

As they walked they took note of how much brighter this place seemed to be.

Confusion shining in their sockets they noticed there was no monster dust on the snow covered ground where there usually would have been.

They halted in their tracks, and hid using the cover from the trees that were all around them when they heard voices heading their way.

Their backs were up against the tree’s bark.

They could hear the crunching of snow, and voices that sounded almost identical to their own.

 

 

“SANS I KNOW YOU ARE A LAZYBONES! BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CANNOT CALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES NYEH!”

 

 

“heh sorry paps but it’s a ton of work a _skeleton_.”

 

 

The scarred gold tooth Sans held in a laugh.

While the scarred Papyrus growled under his breath at the pun.

The red eyed pair of brothers took a peek at the two who were bickering.

They both noticed immediately that the two skeleton monsters could have been their twins if not for the different unique features.

 

 

The taller skeleton had a white chestplate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots, and some kind of odd gold symbol on his chestplate.

He also had little white eye lights, a red scarf wound around his neck, and smooth blunt teeth.

 

 

The scarred Papyrus had a scar running down his right eye, sharp teeth, and red eye lights making him look tough.

He also seemed to be slightly taller than his counterpart.

His battle body consisted of a faded red and black color scheme, with broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, heeled boots, and black, tight pants.

His red scarf is the highlight of his armor.

 

 

The shorter skeleton had a blue jacket a white sweater shirt, and black with white stripes basketball shorts, also wearing…. Pink Slippers?

He had blunt teeth, two white eye lights, and a seemingly permanent grin.

 

 

The gold tooth Sans had a set of sharp teeth, with a single gold tooth in the upper front row.

His left eye is seen to be glowing red almost constantly, and he had bags under his eye sockets.

He had a black jacket over a red t-shirt, black shorts with a yellow stripe going down them, and a pair of black, red, and white sneakers with red laces. 

 

 

“SANS NO! DON’T RUIN TODAY WITH YOUR PUNS NYEH!”

 

 

The blue jacketed Sans permanent smile got wider.

 

 

“heh but bro you're smiling?”

 

 

“I AM AND I HATE IT!”

 

 

The non-scarred Papyrus screeched.

The two scarred brothers thought these two were comical, or just very stupid.

 

Didn’t they know they could be killed at any moment?

 

How could they be so happy?

 

After all the motto was...

 

 **Kill or be Killed**.

 

The two that were bickering came to a stop.

 

 

“SANS! I AM GOING TO GO BACK TO WORK ON MY PUZZLES! FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

 

He struck a heroic pose.

 

 

 “NOW SANS I WANT TO SEE YOU AWAKE AND AT YOUR STATION! NO BEING A LAZYBONES! AND NO GRILLBY’S!”

 

 

The blunt tooth Sans winked.

 

 

“okay bro _no bones_ about it. stop _grilling_ me.”

 

 

“NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! SAAAAAAAAANS! I AM LEAVING!”

 

 

The non-scarred Papyrus stomped away.

 

 

“bye bro.”

 

 

Sans waved, when Papyrus was gone from sight.

He then let out a sigh.

 

 

“you two can come out now, i _snow_ you're there.”

 

 

The two brothers froze at the skeleton’s words, but after a moment of hesitation they crept out from their hiding spots.

They saw the Sans studying them both.

 

 

“ah i see.”

 

 

He rubbed his chin while nodding in thought.

 

 

“well from what i can tell you two are from another universe am i correct?”

 

 

The two brothers were on guard in case this Sans did not turn out so friendly as he seemed to be.

The scarred Sans responded hesitantly.

 

 

“uh i believe me and boss are? i am not sure... is the different universe thing really true then?”

 

 

The red eyed Papyrus looked to his brother to actually see his one red eye light lit up in hope and fascination.

He remembers when his Sans used to love science but... Stopped showing interest in the field years ago.

He had always wondered why?

The blue jacket Sans smiled at his brother.

 

 

“yeah this has happened before. we have had a few other universe copies of us teleport here accidently.”

 

 

He rubbed the back of his skull.

 

 

“So What Happened To Them? Did They Leave Back To Their Own Universe!? And How Did They Get Back Home!?”

 

 

The Papyrus narrowed his eyes at this universe’s Sans.

The non-scarred Sans looked over to Papyrus

 

 

“well we have worked on the machine each time, because apparently it is a one use kind of thing. i've been getting faster at fixing it each time, although i have been working on teleporting to other universe’s since that is how the others got here. it so far has been a success takes a lot of magic though, but it is nice.”

 

 

The gold tooth Sans let out a gasp.

 

 

“yer kiddin! you have been working on the machine and it works!?”

 

 

The blue jacket Sans nodded in reply.

 

 

“How Does This HELP US!? Does That Mean You Can Get Us Home!?”

 

 

The Sans nodded again.

 

 

“yep but it will take a while to fix the machine maybe one to two months tops unless we are missing parts again, until then though you can stay with me'n paps.”

 

 

The two scarred brothers looked at the blue jacket Sans weirdly since they were not used to such kindness so they were suspicious.

 

 

“So Then What Would You Have Us Do In Order To Stay At Your Home!?"

 

 

The Sans tilted his skull making him look more innocent.

 

 

“whaddya mean you can stay for free. no rent. nothin.”

 

 

The two brothers were confused, but didn’t voice their opinions on the matter.

 

 

“so then are there any rules or no…?”

 

The red eye Sans asked.

The blue clad skeleton's grin seemed to turn sinister.

Both his eye lights went out leaving black, dark, empty voids.

The air around them was thick with the blue clad skeleton’s magic.

They could feel the power radiating off of this world's Sans.

The scarred brother's shuddered at the power and intensity of the magic. 

 

 

“the rules are no dusting monsters, no stealing, no fights, pretty much no hurting anyone…”

 

 

He trailed off while his smile twitched.

 

 

“most of all no hurting my bro or your _**gonna have a bad time**._ ”

 

 

They saw a flash of cyan blue and yellow in his right socket before both his eye lights returned, and his grin relaxed back into his permanent grin.

Like nothing had ever happened.

 

 

“that’s bout it now come along before we catch a cold, even though the _cold goes right through us_.”

 

 

He winked at them, then he turned around heading towards Snowdin.

The brothers were frozen with fear for they felt how powerful this Sans really was, and knew he meant business.

 

The Sans turned around.

 

 

“heh didn’t mean make ya _stiff_ with fear ya coming or not?”

 

 

The brothers unfroze and gave each other a quick glance thinking the same thing.

They knew they were in for the time of their lives.

Both of the bro's gave a quick nod to each other for reassurance then started to follow this world’s Sans back to his home.


	2. NEW NAMES!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UF Bro's get new names from Papyrus, and get to see the UT Bro's Home as well as some fighting happens :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished another chapter all in one night i'd say I am good well at least so far the ideas just keep coming and I am afraid if I don't do them now they will be gone because have you heard of writers block don't wanna go through that great I prolly jinxed myself lol but I hope I am doing okay so far with dialogue, and story please comment, and tell me how I am doing and what I could possibly add to make it better remember this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me.  
> I hopes you enjoy it  
> THANK YOU  
> Have A Bonetastic Day! :D :D :D

Everyone’s POV

 

The three skeletons had made it to this universe's skelebro's home without being seen by the other members of Snowdin.

The scarred brothers noticed the town and their counterpart's home looked almost exactly like theirs.

Except for all the christmas lights, the welcoming atmosphere, and the brighter colors.

The edgy brothers home and town had boarded windows, no christmas lights, spiked fencing surrounding the border of the houses, and shops since monsters tried to sneak in to ransack or murder each other.

So they took precautions with the fence and boarded windows.

For if some monster did try to sneak in.

They would hear them, and take care of them _personally_.

 

The home was decorated in christmas decorations, with a wreath on the front door, a skull and crossbone flag was swaying gently with the breeze from on top of the roof, two mailboxes were next to the building one was empty the other was completely full of junk mail.

Everything seemed so....Peaceful so...Welcoming.

This is what had led to utter bewilderment crossing their scarred faces.

The blue jacket Sans had seen their faces, and broke out into laughter.

 

 

“heh heh heh you should see your faces heh they’re priceless ha heh.”

 

 

The scarred Papyrus took offense to this immediately.

 

 

“HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”

 

 

The Sans raised a brow bone, while the red eye Sans started to sweat nervously.

 

 

“heh heh don’t mind boss, he just doesn’t like bein laughed at s’all.”

 

 

Papyrus turned his heated glare towards his brother.

 

 

“SANS! I WAS NOT SPEAKING TO YOU! SO SHUT UP YOU LAZYASS!”

 

 

Papyrus raised his gloved fist intending to bring it down on his Sans.

He didn’t make contact instead his fist hit another solid object.

Blinking in confusion he took in the scene before him.

The blue jacket Sans was glaring at him with one cyan flashing yellow eye light standing in front of his brother blocking his attack with a bone.

His brother was a sweaty mess staring at the back of Sans skull in shock.

Matching his glare probably with more hatred and coldness Papyrus had ever seen he spoke again with that same deep voice from earlier.

 

 

“ **i thought i told you no violence that extends to you not hurting your own** **_brother_**.”

 

 

The gold tooth Sans put a hand on the blue jacket Sans shoulder.

A tense filled second passed by before the blue jacket Sans chanced a glance to the scarred one.

 

 

“hey it’s okay that’s just a reflex my bro has. we have had to do that in our universe...all the time... it just has became natural habit for him now. he doesn’t really mean it."

 

 

The sharp tooth Sans then turned his attention to his bro.

 

 

"right bro?”

 

 

His voice had a _hopeful_ tone to it.

Papyrus was quiet his skull facing down shading his face from the two Sans's.

Expression unknown.

Finally Papyrus pulled his face up looking at both Sans's.

His face was neutral.

 

 

“Right…?”

 

 

He said with a questionable tone.

The scarred Sans smiled a sharp toothed smile towards his brother.

Papyrus gave a hesitant one back.

The bone disappeared from the blue jacket Sans hand he then proceeded to shove his hands into his jacket's pockets.

His face back to being relaxed his eye lights returning.

With a sigh he said.

 

 

“whelp this has been one heckuva day. how bout we move this along to the inside before we get _snowed in_.”

 

 

Papyrus scowled while the other Sans let out a rough baritone laugh.

 

 

“heh heh heh yer good i’ll admit. i think will hafta to have a pun off one of these days.”

 

 

The blue jacket Sans shrugged.

 

 

“ _ice_ what i can do.”

 

 

“ha very _puny puns_.”

 

 

“i have _punomiable puns._ ”

 

 

They kept going back and forth driving the Great And Terrible Papyrus insane.

Finally after too many puns that had been made they stepped inside the house.

The shark tooth brothers definitely noticed how much warmer and comfier this universe’s skelebro’s home was compared to theirs.

 

“now paps should be back real soon so ya better be nice. remember the rules?”

 

They both nodded with some eye light rolling.

 

“make yerselves at home since it prolly will be for a while. i’ll be in the lab checking the progress of the machine. try not to get into too much trouble while i’m gone.”

 

With a wink he was gone.

The edgy bro’s sat down on the comfy green couch while turning on the T.V.

Of course they would find Mettaton.

Except this universe’s Mettaton was apparently nicer compared to theirs since this Mettaton didn't seem to torture monsters for fun, _LOVE_ , and _EXP_ on live T.V.

It seemed though Mettaton's over dramatic nature was a trait that this one had as well.

Sans and Papyrus had faces that said 'kill me now.'

 

_~Short time skip~_

 

It wasn’t long till the door busted open with a tall skeleton standing in the doorway radiating happiness.

The loud noise made both the brothers lounging on the couch startle in surprise.

They stared at the door in confusion and shock.

 

 

“NYEH? OH SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME WE WERE GOING TO HAVE GUESTS!”

 

 

He rushed over to the couch bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

Then Sans came out of nowhere.

 

 

“sorry bro wasn’t expecting them. they're like the other papyrus's and sans's we helped.”

 

 

“WELL HELLO OTHER ME! AND OTHER SANS!"

 

 

He posed heroically his cape seemed to flow out behind him.

 

 

"MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SOON TO BE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

 

“AND AS YOU KNOW THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS!”

 

 

Papyrus gestured to his brother.

 

 

"SANS! DON'T BE RUDE INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"

 

 

Sans waved.

 

 

“sup.”

 

 

“SANS! THAT IS NOT AN INTRODUCTION WITH CHANCE TO BE FRIENDS! WE HAVE WENT OVER THIS!”

 

 

Sans shrugged smiling.

 

 

“sans, sans the skeleton.”

 

 

“NOW YOUR TURN!”

 

 

The scarred bro’s were watching this comical scene unfold before their eyes trying to figure out if they should be laughing their asses off, or be weirded out by how close these two were cause that was not common to be openly affectionate in their universe, or to be just horribly confused as to why these two were not dead yet?

 

 

“well..uh i guess i’ll go first then.”

 

 

The scarred Sans said uncomfortably.

 

 

“i’m sans as well, sans the skeleton.”

 

 

Then they all looked toward the scarred Papyrus.

 

 

He posed with his phalanges splayed across the front of his armor.

 

 

“I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

 

Papyrus’s eyes literally sparkled.

 

 

“WOWIE! YOU ARE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!? YOU MUST BE SO COOL! WAIT WHAT ABOUT UNDYNE!? ISN’T UNDYNE THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!?”

 

 

“Not Anymore I Defeated Her Now She Is MY Second In Command, And Yes I Would Say I Am Very Cool.”

 

 

The two Sans's rolled their eye lights.

 

 

“hey bro why don’t ya give these two nicknames so it’s easier on us to tell who is who. yunno how it went last time.”

 

 

Papyrus started smiling real wide.

 

 

“Different names!?”

 

 

The sharp tooth bro’s said at the same time.

 

 

“NYEH I CAN GIVE YOU GUYS THE GREATEST NEW NAMES!!! OH I KNOW JUST THE NAMES!”

 

 

He pointed towards gold tooth Sans.

 

 

“YOU CAN BE RED!”

 

 

Then he pointed towards the other Papyrus.

 

 

“AND YOU CAN BE EDGE!”

 

 

“Why Those Names?”

 

 

Edge questioned.

 

 

“BECAUSE YOU ARE VERY EDGY AND HIS MAGIC IS RED!”

 

 

The red eyed bro’s thought the same thing 'cinnamon roll'.

 

 

“GASP! SANS I MUST MAKE THEM FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! SO WE CAN BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

 

“friendship spaghetti?”

 

 

“Did You Just Say Gasp Out Loud….?”

 

 

“YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI IS! THEN I MUST TEACH YOU! I WAS TAUGHT BY A VERY GOOD TEACHER MYSELF! TO THE SPAGHETTI NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

 

“be good to them bro, and try not to burn the house down.”

 

 

“YOU WORRY TOO MUCH SANS AND THAT WAS AT UNDYNE’S NYEH!”

 

 

“good luck you two. you’ll need it.”

 

 

Sans whispered to them.

Edge and Red looked at each other worriedly before being dragged by Papyrus to the kitchen to make ‘Friendship Spaghetti’ while Sans went back to the Lab.


	3. Here Have A Boo Edge Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning some more of Edge's and Red's Backstory Great And Terrible Papyrus's Evil Scheming, And Spooky Scary Skeleton Sans Popping out from Nowhere to give a Boo! :D :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best at some backstory I think I did pretty good not much detail but I was thinking I could put more detail later when Edge tells some stories or something I dunno will just see what happens but I'd say I am pretty happy with this chapter I love all the support so far I may not have much but I THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS and Subscriptions Thank you for being patient with me and my first fanfic I would love some comments on how I could possibly do better and if anyone possibly wants something to happen I could maybe put it in the story so if you have any ideas don't be scared to share with me and everyone cause yunno I dunno where this is going so I could add anything right now and not mess me up lol :D  
> Thank you For Reading :D  
> Thank you For All the Support So Far :D  
> And I Hope You All Have A Bonetastic Day :D  
> Love Ya :D :D :D

Edge’s POV

 

Edge awoke to the sound of his brothers snores, and the soft breathing of the other Papyrus.

Staring up at the ceiling he let himself get lost in his thoughts.

He and his brother teleported from his universe to this one, met their copies, got new names, and have to live here for a while until they can use the machine to make it back to their home.

Their world.

Not to mention his copy is a innocent sparkle eyed fool, and his brother’s copy is a really deadly skeleton with a facade of a lazyass, with a relaxed grin, and spewing puns at everyone.

 

 

'Did I miss anything?'

 

 

Oh yes after almost obliterating the kitchen with ‘Friendship Spaghetti’ the blue jacket Sans popped out from nowhere calmed the situation down with his puns, while putting out the stove fire.

 

 

‘Does That Make The Damn Skeleton Smart Too?’

 

 

And then they ate leftover Spaghetti, made sleeping arrangements, then had been sent to this world's Papyrus's room for the night.

 

 

'The Other Papyrus Said That They Were Going To Be Having Something About A Slumber Party Or Something?'

 

 

With Edge on the air mattress bed since he couldn't fit with Red and Papyrus on the racecar bed.

When they were all settled in the blue clad Sans came in with a book in his hand saying he was going to read to them.

Fluffy Bunny is what it was called, and read he did.

Reminding Edge of the days when he was younger when his brother had read to him.

Listening to this Sans read the story with him making different voices with his deep baritone voice , and all the hand gestures had been weird...

But what made Edge's marrow boil was how much emotion this Sans was expressing while reading.

 

This Sans tried to act like he was all laid back and shit when he really wasn't.

Edge could see how much he adored his younger brother, and actually made an effort for him.

With everyone else though he put up an act it seemed.

Thinking about the version of his brother gives him a headache as well makes him frustrated.

He scratched his skull comforted by the soothing sound of bone scraping bone.

 

He is used to being able to read, and figure out others by their face, eyes, movements, actions, and tone of voice.

But not this version of his brother apparently.

The monsters of his world try to use monsters you love, or anything of value to you as a weaknesses, because once you find a weakness you can use that to your advantage.

All because they wanted power.

 

_LOVE_

_And_

_EXP_

 

Blinking a couple times to adjust to the darkness of the room, he sat up.

Being able to read everyone is a necessary skill in his world especially when you are The Captain Of The Royal Guard.

He rubbed his chin in thought.

 

This universe’s Sans is like a mystery.

A puzzle.

One waiting to be solved.

 

A cruel grin spread across his face.

Now it just needs a solver, and guess who likes to solve puzzles.

 

 

‘THE ONE AND ONLY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!’

 

 

Although he would have to get close to this world’s Sans it wouldn’t be a problem since he has to leave back to his own world anyway, not like he would care when he left.

 

This Sans just frustrates him to no end since he can’t figure him out.

Letting out a sigh, and dropping the subject of this worlds Sans.

He looked around the room using the glow from his eyelights to help him see better.

He saw his brother snuggled up with Papyrus on the very childish racecar bed.

Looking around he saw all the action figures lining the shelves it made him wonder.

 

 

‘If My Universe Wasn’t So Cruel Would I Have Ended Up Like This?’

 

 

‘Would I Have Kept This Childish Innocence This Long Too?’

 

 

' _Now I do Admit I Was Innocent From The Cruelty Of My World Far Longer Than Any Other Child._

_All The Way Till I Was 12 And Sans Was 17._

_On That Horrible Day I Was Out Playing In The Snow._

_Some Monster Wanting Some Extra LOVE , And EXP Stealthly Snuck Up Behind Me Initiating An Attack._

_Now If I Was Smarter I Probably Would Have Stood My Ground, Or Fought Back._

_Instead I Cried, And Begged The Monster To Reconsider._

_The Monster Slashed At Me With His Sharp Claws._

_Giving Me The Scar Marring My Eye Socket Today._

_Then Sans Appeared._

_I Remember Seeing My Brother Panicked With Tears Ready To Fall._

_I Remember Reaching Out._

_My Eyes Were All Blurry From The Tears Of Being Scared, Being In Pain, And Hope That My Brother Had Came To Save Me._

_Even Though My Brother Always Hated Fighting, He Always Managed To Make It Home Alive._

_Probably From Teleporting His Way Out Of Danger._

_My Brother’s White Eye Lights Glowed Red With Rage When They Landed On Me._

_A Red Mist Was Seeping From My Brothers Red Eye Lights Signaling That He Was Completely Serious, And Was Using His Magic._

_Sans Attacked The Monster._

_He Was Pounding Into Him With Bones, Gaster Blasters, Everything._

_My Brother Was Winning._

_I Thought We Were Going To Be Okay._

_It All Went Downhill Though When Another Monster Showed Up Grabbing Ahold Of Sans._

_The Monster That Was Badly Beaten Slashed At My Brother._

_Scarring My Brother's Eye Socket._

_They Probably Would Have Kept Hurting My Brother If It Wasn't For Me._

_When They Hurt Sans All Thought Was Gone_

_Fury Overtook My Vision._

_Blinding Me To The Point I Was Seeing Red._

_I Summoned A Few Bones That Were Glowing A Dark Red._

_With The Wave Of My Hand The Bones Pierced The Two Unsuspecting Monsters Backs._

_When They Dusted I Felt My LOVE And EXP Raise._

_No Doubt Sans Noticed As Well Since He Could Read A Monster's Stats Without Even Engaging._

_When they were gone though I was so glad._

_I Fell To My Knees Crying Out._

_Sans Crawled Over To Me._

_He Then Hugged Me._

_Sans Was Safe, And So Was I._

_We Were Just Sitting In The Cold Snow Hugging And Sobbing On Each Other._ '

 

 

'That Was The Day I Learned That The World Is Cruel, And Actually Thought About Sans Having Only 1 Hp Lucky To Survive That Long.'

 

 

‘So I knew I had To Pick Up The Slack And Protect My Brother.’

 

 

'My Brother And I Were Both Scarred From That Battle Physically And Mentally Scarred.'

 

 

‘So Yes Maybe I Would Have Been Just Like This Papyrus If I Wasn’t Born In Such A Hostile World.’

 

 

Coming back into the present.

He shook his head trying to stop his thought process.

When he was done he then stood.

Sneaking out of the room and out into the hallway.

Looking over the balcony he saw the T.V. on lighting the room.

Glancing around once more seeing no one.

He headed down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

He reached into the cabinet taking a glass then proceeded to the sink.

Retrieving a glass of water he turned, only to drop the glass in shock.

 

From seeing this world’s Sans in the doorway, and from not hearing his approach.

Expecting to hear glass shatter he flinched in preparedness.

But when no breaking of glass was heard his face scrunched together in confusion.

Looking up he saw Sans one eye light glowing a cyan blue with the glass hovering in air with the same cyan blue mist surrounding it.

 

 

“well I was gonna say _water_ you doing, but it seems we may have almost _shattered the silence_.”

 

 

A scowl crossing his face he grabbed the glass watching Sans two white eye lights reappear.

 

Whispering which is uncommon for his usually loud voice he said.

 

 

“What Does It Look Like You Dipshit. I Am Getting A Glass Of Water, What Are You Doing Up?”

 

 

Narrowing his eyes at the skeleton.

 

With a shrug he winked that infernal irritating wink.

 

 

“nothing much i was gonna go upstairs, but i don’t trust them because _they are always up to something_.”

 

 

Growling under his breath he stormed past Sans into the Living room.

Sitting down on one end of the couch.

Sans teleported at the other end of the couch levitating the remote to Edge.

 

 

“whaddya wanna watch? long as it isn’t the robot it’s cool with me.”

 

 

“By The Robot You Mean Mettaton?”

 

 

Sans nodded with his eyes closed.

Rolling his red eye lights he skimmed through the channels till it landed on one that finally wasn’t about Mettaton.

 

 

“This Is The Only One I Can Find.”

 

 

Hardly watching he noticed it was like a cartoon show with this weird blue animal running around and these humans speaking weird words.

He looked over to see Sans watching the show with lidded eyes.

Having the chance to study this Sans again he noticed the dark circles under his eye sockets, and how slouched his posture really was.

 

 

“take a picture it will last longer.”

 

 

Flushing a dark red in embarrassment from being caught.

He turned his face back to the T.V. quickly.

 

 

“look kid i was joking even though that is a nice shade of red. didn’t mean ta make ya embarrassed or anything.”

 

 

Flushing red even more he looked back at Sans.

 

 

“I Am Not Embarrassed I Just Thought You Looked Tired AND I AM NOT A KID!”

 

 

He whisper yelled.

Edge then heard a deep tired sounding sigh from Sans.

 

 

“sorry edge didn’t mean to _rattle your bones_ i was just _kidding_ no need to be so _edgy_ about it.”

 

 

Staring at Sans with furious red eye lights.

A light flush still on his face he huffed and turned his skull back towards the T.V.

 

 

“thanks edge i appreciate the concern'n all but you don't need to worry about this _bag of bones_  heh i’ll be fine. let’s just get back to watching the movie.”

 

 

They were silent after that.

Edge had ignored the pun his attention focusing more on how Sans had thanked him.

He never had been really thanked by anyone before, well except for Red of course, but that was his brother.

Quelling his thoughts he tried to keep his focus on the T.V.

 

After a while with Edge not really paying attention to the T.V. but still stuck in his own head.

He heard the softening of Sans breathing letting him know he was falling asleep.

Looking back over to Sans.

He saw an actual relaxed smile on Sans face.

The smile was giving him a look of a childish innocence he once had long ago.

He looked peaceful for once even kind of _cute_.

With widening eyes he screeched at himself in his head.

 

 

‘DO NOT CALL A VERSION OF YOUR BROTHER CUTE AGAIN! IT MAY NOT TECHNICALLY BE YOUR BROTHER OR WOULD IT TECHNICALLY BE YOUR BROTHER STILL!?’

 

 

With his view still on Sans he started to notice his smile was a bit strained, and him shivering.

Sighing he got up and walked to the closet taking out two blankets.

He unfolded them.

Walking back over to the couch he tucked Sans in then sat himself back at the other side of the couch with the other blanket still in his hand.

Tucking himself in he turned his head to stare at Sans again.

He let a real small smile grace his face.

 

Thinking about it he had to admire this Sans as well.

He reminded him a lot of his own brother.

His brother tried to protect from everything ever since he was a baby bones always trying to take care of him to the bestest of his ability.

But ever since the attack he has been the one to take care of the both of them.

He had to create an act with his brother to make sure they both weren't killed, and sometimes he overdoes it, yet Sans always forgives him because he understands.

 

Frowning at that thought he lowers his head.

Maybe he could try and figure out a way to care for his brother without having to do the act anymore the charade, he has never liked it anyway and neither has Sans.

He took one more glance at the blue jacket Sans being filled with  _Determination_ to be a better brother once again.

He felt a strong feeling of gratitude towards this Sans.

 

 

“Thank You, And Good Night."

 

 

He whispered and closed his eye sockets to drift off to sleep even with him not knowing what would happen with his stay here, he was okay with this and was still moving ahead till he could get his brother and himself home.


	4. Question OVERLOAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Sans thoughts on the UF Bro's As well as some plot too! And Some of Sans thoughts on Edge :D  
> Plus lots of Questions that Sans has :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay so far I have really tried.  
> I also have been going back and editing some of the other chapters so be expecting that as well.  
> I have loved all of the support So let me say THANK YOU again because I can never give enough Thanks.  
> Now I know this hasn't been the best story of all time but I'd say I have been doing pretty well for a first fanfic at least I think but yunno no one is ever the best at anything till they try and practice so yeah :D  
> I have been trying to capture the characters I think I have been doing okay but yeah I would love to see some commentary please or some tips on how I could do better if not it is still Okay BUT STILL THANK YA ALL :D  
> If anyone has any ideas please comment them and I could possibly add it in who knows :O  
> I hope ya have been enjoying this so far cause I know I am :D  
> I hope everyone has a Bonetastic Day/Night :D  
> I Love ya all :D

Sans POV

 

Sans didn’t know what to think about these alternate versions of him and Papyrus.

 

 

‘why do they have such dark clothing?’

 

 

‘why are they so many scars littering their body?’

 

 

‘why are they so on guard?’

 

 

‘why do they look so suspicious of my kindness?’

 

 

‘why why why?’

 

 

The questions went on.

 

What he first noticed though was their high _**LOVE** _ and _**EXP**_.

 

This had made him worried.

 

 

‘didn’t the _kid_ have to be enough?’

 

 

‘are they gonna _**hurt** **my** **bro**_?’

 

 

‘are they gonna **hurt** anyone else?’

 

 

‘are they gonna _**kill my bro**_ just like the _**kid**_?’

 

 

What made my worries go away was seeing them with bewilderment on their faces as I led them through the town to me and my bro’s home.

I was beginning to understand why they had such high stats.

Especially with the information Red told me.

He said they had to put up an act in their world faking their hate for each other.

 

 

‘kinda like my act i put up saying i am fine when really i feel like i am **_dying_** inside.’

 

 

When these two brothers showed up though it gave me **_hope_** because this was the day the kid was suppose to show up.

 

 

‘they didn’t though.’

 

 

‘was it because these two bro's messed with this timeline?’

 

 

‘or is the kid playing the waiting game again acting like they aren’t coming when really they are.’

 

 

Letting out a sigh he chugged the rest of his ketchup down.

 

 

‘sans stop with the self-depressing thoughts the kid hasn’t showed up so that is a good sign.’

 

 

‘hopefully...’

 

 

Setting the empty ketchup bottle down from his spot on the couch.

He looked at the T.V. watching the static flicker here and there.

 

 

_Click._

 

 

Hearing his brother's door quietly click close.

 

He poked his head up from his spot seeing his bro’s clone scanning the Living Room.

 

 

‘he prolly can’t see me from his view point.’

 

 

Watching him come down the stairs and sneak to the kitchen he heard a cabinet open, and shut, then the running of water from the sink faucet.

Teleporting to the doorway of the kitchen he watched Edge finish filling his glass of water.

Edge then turned around.

Shock crossed his face when he saw me, and he dropped the glass.

Using my magic I stopped the glass from hitting the ground.

I saw Edge flinch expecting to hear the glass shatter, instead he was greeted with silence.

He opened his dark red glowing eye lights to look at me.

 

I noticed he looked as worn out as I was.

 

Looking like he went to hell and back.

 

 

‘i prolly look like that sometimes... right now included.’

 

 

After that though I told him a couple puns that made him grab the glass from my magic and storm off to the Living room.

With a shrug I teleported to the other end of the couch since he chose the other.

We spoke only a few words here and there I said some more puns of course.

 

He then started to stare at me.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye without him noticing.

I could see the gears turning in his head trying to figure me out.

Chuckling in my mind I told him to ‘take a picture it will last longer.’

He flushed a dark red, and turned away.

 

 

‘heh cute.’

 

 

He then defended himself when I called him ‘kid’.

What surprised me though was he seemed concerned about me.

 

I thanked him, told him not to worry about me, and we were quiet after that.

 

 

‘no one needs to worry about me heh bad sans with those self-depressing thoughts again.’

 

 

I noticed I was cold.

 

Kinda not hard to tell from my rattling bones and shivering but whatever I was too lazy to get up.

 

Then I was starting to drift off to sleep.

 

What woke me was Edge tucking me in with a blanket.

 

'i guess he thought i was asleep heh...?'

 

I felt the couch dip at the other end where he was getting settled in then he was quiet for a bit lost in thought.

I could feel his red eye lights trained on me again.

He surprised me again when he whispered a soft.

 

 

“Thank You, And Good Night.”

 

 

I waited till his breathing evened out.

Then I popped my eyes open to see him on the other end of the couch asleep snuggled up in a blue blanket.

His sockets were closed, and he had a small sharp toothed smile gracing his features.

I studied him more closely.

He had sharper features than my Papyrus whereas my Papyrus had more rounder ones.

I looked to his eye socket examining the scar wondering how he got it.

 

 

‘it seems they both have a scar like that.’

 

 

He tilted his head.

 

 

‘i wonder why they always have their eye lights covered in magic?’

 

 

‘prolly to make them look tougher…’

 

 

He was brought from his thoughts when Edge let out a little snore.

 

 

_"Nyeh."_

 

 

His permanent smile got wider.

 

 

‘he reminds me of papyrus except just a meaner version.’

 

 

‘well prolly cause that’s the case, he also has a lot of papyrus’s qualities except at the same time not.’

 

 

He scrunched up his face in thought.

 

 

‘i prolly haven’t really thought of these guys as my bro’s cause they aren’t they may have some of the same attributes, habits, yunno etc. but what makes them different are their experiences plus they weren’t born from this world so they kinda are my bro’s yet not.’

 

 

He shrugged.

 

 

‘i dunno but these two aren’t bad so far i can understand them a bit maybe not most of it but at least a bit.’

 

 

‘i wonder why he thanked me?’

 

 

He looked at Edge confused.

 

 

‘maybe cause we're helping them? or somethin like that…?’

 

 

Shrugging again he settled himself in, and let out a sigh.

 

 

‘stars i hate this the nightmares’n crap **damn kid**.’

 

 

His eyes were drooping making them look lidded.

 

 

‘might as well get some shut eye if i can.’

 

 

‘and to _marrow_ heh me’n my bro can talk to edge and red on how they got here’n stuff and whatever else needs to be brought up.’

 

 

Yawning he closed his eyes.

 

 

“g’night edge.”

 

 

With that he fell asleep actually having a good night's sleep for once with no nightmares to wake him from his slumber.


	5. Pancake Smiles :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV kind of changes in this one so expect that.  
> As Well WARNING There will be mentions of Depression, Rape, Torture, Slavery just not really described.  
> The Depression is a bit though.  
> So yeah I warned ya.  
> I will be and have been adding new tags so yeah maybe I might add that I dunno i don't think I will delve too deep into it in the future or maybe I will we will see.  
> There is Fluff and I think Angst so Expect the Feels lol so more plot, story on UF bro's etc.  
> We will also be talking about the Sans and Reds Smiles :D :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man This chapter for me was weird I dunno I guess I am gonna add some new tags it seems like I have been making these chapters more depressing as I go on I dunno :P  
> But yunno UF Stories are usually depressing aren't they as well as UT Sans since he is the only one to remember the resets and stuff as I mentioned.  
> That is why I like the UF Papyrus x UT Sans because I believe they can understand each other a lot that is why I think they work.  
> But I LOVE THE SUPPORT YO!  
> THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING SO FAR  
> And bein easy on me since this is my first Fanfic  
> I hope ya have been enjoying this :D  
> I Hope ya'll Have a Bonetastic DAY/NIGHT!

Sans POV

 

_Clang._

 

 

_Clang._

 

 

_Bang._

 

 

“SHHH RED OUR BROTHERS ARE SLEEPING!”

 

 

Awakening to the sounds of his bro’s failed attempts at being quiet he slowly opened his eyes.

Shielding the light from his sockets he took in his surroundings.

He was in the Living room, with Edge was sprawled out on the other side of the couch blanket twisted around his frame and a little dribble of drool spilling from his mouth.

He looked absolutely ridiculous.

Holding in his chuckles he sat up.

Looking at Edge again he couldn’t help but think he looked peaceful even though it was a messy peaceful.

He wondered how Edge wasn’t woken up with all this commotion though.

Turning his head he saw his bro and Red failing at making pancakes their frilly aprons they were wearing were covered in the pancake batter along with themselves, and they were trying to hold their giggles in with them throwing ingredients now and then at each other.

Seeing such a peaceful childish scene he couldn’t help but to smile.

He could enjoy having these two round the house not like they hadn’t done anything bad so far.

Plus his bro looked really happy, and that is what mattered most to Sans was his bro’s happiness.

Staring at them fondly. 

He didn’t see Edge had awoken, and was staring at him.

 

Edge’s POV

 

 

When he awoke he felt the blanket weaved tightly around himself and felt the wetness of his drool running down his jawbone.

Flushing a bit in embarrassment he hoped he hadn’t been seen.

So when he opened his sockets and saw Sans already awake.

He flushed a dark red knowing he was seen already.

What made him pause though was Sans smile, and the fondness in his gaze.

 

Edge knows Sans smiles all the time but those are fake smiles masking what Sans doesn’t want to be known.

His Sans or he should be calling him Red by now was just like that as well.

Red hiding his sadness with a reassuring smile use to work on him.

That was long ago though.

He has long since figured out the differences between his brother's real smiles, and his fake ones. 

He also knows his brother has been living with a demon most of his life.

Trying to slay it but it having a tight grip on him not willing to let go.

That demon holding his brother hostage is _depression_.

 

Red has always tried to escape from it but it is hard to kill off, and keep away.

With the _hellhole_ they lived in it was near impossible to try and support him.

Only when they were home alone with nobody watching was when they could be real brothers with each other.

Without having to put up a charade.

 

 

‘This Was One Of The Reasons Why I Always Admired My Older Brother.’

 

 

Even though Red only had 1 Hp he still tried his best to survive, and support me.

Some weaker monsters like Red had just ended their life so they wouldn’t have to bow down to the stronger monsters.

 

 

‘Because If You Are Weak In My World Let's Just Say You're Better Off **Dead**.’

 

 

Death would be the nicer way to go instead of being tortured, becoming a slave, or being raped, and many other horrible things.

Just thinking about it makes him shudder.

 

He also knew that Red and Sans smile isn't actually permanent well at least for Red it isn't.

He once had seen Red come home one night drunk from Grillby's with a bottle of Mustard in hand, and a big frown on his face.

Giving Edge quite the shock since he was so used to seeing Red smile.

He of course like a good brother took care of him, and gave him a scolding the next morning.

 

 

‘Red Has Been Doing Better Lately Though.’

 

 

‘Maybe Coming To This World Wasn’t Bad... Maybe Red Could Finally Be Rid Of Depression?’

 

 

‘Maybe?’

 

 

Tilting his head in thought.

 

 

‘Although This Sans Seems To Be Showing Signs Of Depression As Well I Wonder What Could Be Making Him Depressed?’

 

 

That always confused him too.

He always wondered why Red was depressed and when he asked.

 

_Red said nothing._

 

He still continues to ask, to receive no answer.

He hopes one day though Red will tell him.

He just has to keep asking.

 

 

‘Some More Pieces Of This Sans Puzzle Have Fell Into Place.’

 

 

He smiled at the thought.

He turned his attention back to Sans.

Focusing on Sans real smile.

Taking the time to appreciate Sans smile because he knew he probably wouldn’t see another smile like that one on Sans face for a long time.

 

 Sans POV

 

 

When I was done watching the two goof off I shook my head.

With a smile still on my face I looked back at my couch buddy to find him already awake staring at me.

I blushed a light blue looking to the left rubbing the back of my skull my smile wavering.

 

 

‘was he awake the whole time without me noticing?’

 

 

‘was he just watching me smile?'

 

 

' _embarrassing_.’

 

 

“heh g’mornin pal.”

 

 

I looked back at him to find a cruel smirk crawling onto his sharp teeth, and amusement shining in his eye sockets.

 

 

‘oh my stars what is that look for?’

 

 

“Good Morning.”

 

 

He nodded his skull in greeting.

 

 

“Sans.”

 

 

I tilted my skull sideways.

 

 

“paps and red are in the kitchen makin a mess if ya wanna change clothes though you will prolly wanna use paps clothes i’m sure he wouldn’t mind. but i gotta check on these two no worries it will be a _piece of cake_.”

 

 

With a wink I teleported to the kitchen.

 

Edge's POV

 

Finding amusement in Sans actions, and not understanding the pun I started to unwind myself from my blankety trap that I woke myself in.

Wiping the drool from my face I got up, and peered into the kitchen to see what mess Sans was talking about.

 

 

‘Oh That Mess….’

 

 

Papyrus and Red had Pancake mix everywhere, and they were dancing around Sans trying to get him to join the messy fun.

Even though Sans was there to stop them he wasn’t really trying more like he looked like a zombie with the way he dragged himself and his arm reaching out to grab the both of them.

 

 

“paps stop runnin around throwin pancake mix it ain’t _pany_.”

 

 

“heh but yer just _egging_ us on.”

 

 

“RED DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!”

 

 

“you too red stop i wasn’t _redy_ for this.”

 

 

“SANS!”

 

 

They all broke out into laughter.

 

 

‘I Got The Pun Now…’

 

 

Scowling at the puns, and leaving the kitchen doorway.

He made his way to this world's Papyrus’s room.

He went to put on his armor instead of clothes since he did not know how this world worked yet.

This world was unknown to him along with what the dangers could be.

 

'So As A Trained Captain Of The Royal Guard I Must Always Be Prepared.'


	6. HOODSVILLE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Fluff, Quiche, Puns, Whoopee Cushions, Flirting, Laughter, Smiles, Understanding between two younger bro's, Glaring at walls 'poor walls', and last but not least HOODSVILLE!  
> Am I missing anything prolly but you won't know till ya read lol :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say this may be one of my favorite chapters it seemed I kept getting depressing so here's all the Fluffy Fluff lol I mean still some mentions of Depression but not as bad...? Plus I keep gitting ideas, so I keep writing them out Arghh I will apparently never go to bed lol XD I am a night person anyways.  
> I am sorry I do keep going back and making changes to my other chapters it is just I see something wrong and if I don't fix it, it will drive me nuts till I do so SORRY if I am messing anyone up also you might wanna go back and check and see if anything has changed I don't think I changed anything major just a bit of dialogue and the layout, plus some of the fonts I dunno :P  
> But I wanna Thank You All For The Support So Far :D :D :D  
> This Is My First Fanfic So I am Gracious For You All Being Nice to Me :D  
> I Hope You All Have A Bonetastic Day/Night :D  
> Love ya :D

Sans POV

 

After laughing at all the silliness.  
I made the two clean up their mess, while suggesting I cook something.

 

 

“GASP! SANS YOU HAVEN’T COOKED IN FOREVER!”

 

 

I held up an egg.

 

 

“heh guess i better make an _eggcellent_ breakfast then.”

 

 

“SANS!”

 

 

“ya makin me _crack_ up.”

 

 

“RED!”

 

 

Chuckling along with Red at my bro’s frustrated look.

I held my hands in the air in a placating manner.

 

 

“okay okay all puns aside. if ya make this kitchen spotless i’ll make an _eggsquisite_ breakfast deal?”

 

 

I extended my hand.

 

Papyrus looked at my hand then back up to my face.

With a suspicious look on his face he then finally took my hand.

 

 

_FLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBPPPPP!_

 

 

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNS!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

 

“heh heh heh the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it is always funny.”

 

 

With Papyrus stomping his feet in frustration, and Red cracking up in laughter.  
I was soaking up the warm atmosphere.  
I started out chuckling.

It turning into full blown laughter joining along with Red.

 

Edge’s POV

 

I was down the stairs by the time Sans had calmed our brothers down.  
No one seemed to notice me in the kitchen doorway again.  
Admiring the scene before me.

 

Studying my brother I noticed Red’s one red eye light seemed to sparkle with _Hope_ and _Happiness._  
The will for life seemed to be coming back to my brother once again.  
Giving me _Hope_ that my brother will be happy once more.  
The thought causes me to smile a genuine smile.

 

Switching my focus to someone else I direct my attention to Papyrus.  
I noticed him watching his own brother.  
Seeing fondness written on his face along with a warm smile.  
He turned his attention to me.  
We had a look of understanding cross our faces.

 

 

‘Both Of Our Goals To Make Our Sad Depressed Brothers Happy.’

 

 

We shared a nod.

 

Looking away I focus on blue jacket Sans.  
He has on his face that rare smile again, and is letting out his deep baritone laugh.  
His is more softer than my own brother’s yet a little bit deeper in pitch.  
When he opens his eyes.  
His eye lights scan the surrounding monsters when they finally land on me.  
Him taking notice of me standing in the kitchen doorway.

 

I blush a bit at being caught staring at him once again.

 

 

‘This Is The SECOND TIME NYEH!’

 

 

He gives a secretive wink.

 

I look away glaring at a wall with a dark red blush covering my cheekbones.

 

Sans POV

 

Once everyone settled down Papyrus and Red had already together cleaned the kitchen then went out patrolling ‘TO CAPTURE A HUMAN!’ Papyrus said.  
They would be back in about an hour or so.  
Edge had took a seat at the table still glaring at the same wall.

 

 

‘i guess walls put him on _edge_.’

 

 

With an internal chuckle I look back at him.

 

 

“hey edge wanna help me cook somethin for the two troublemakers?”

 

 

After a moment he looks over to me with his dark red eye lights speculative.

 

  
“Okay What Are We Making?”

 

 

Smiling wider I told him.

 

 

“were makin some quiche, ever heard of it?”

 

 

He scrunched his face together in thought then shook his head no.

 

 

“welp you’re gonna learn how ta make some today.”

 

 

He walked over, and we got to making the Quiche.

 

I was using mostly magic since I am quite short, and quite lazy.

 

He was glaring at me when I did this each time.

 

Finally I addressed his glares.

 

 

“heh what can i say i am a _lazybones_ yunno this.”

 

 

I said with a shrug.

 

His glare hardened.

 

 

“Why? Waste Magic When I Could Reach It?”

 

 

My grin twitched.

 

 

“whoops hadn’t thought of that, but then i still would be a _lazybones_ makin ya do all the work now wouldn’t i?”

 

 

“That Is Still No Reason To Be Wasting Energy And Magic Who Knows When We Could Be ATTACKED!”

 

 

I raised a brow bone.

 

 

‘ah i see he doesn’t know about our world yet does he? silly me shoulda talked about our world more.'

 

 

‘during breakfast will have a big discussion bout this and that yadda yadda.’

 

 

“ _chill_ edge nothin will be attackin us anyways i like to live on the _edge._ ”

 

 

With a twitching eye and growling at the pun Edge turned away and went back to what he was doing.

 

Shrugging Sans kept using magic.

 

Edge’s POV

 

 

‘HOW DARE HE TRY TO OUTSMART THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!’

 

Glancing back over to Sans he saw him shrug and continue on with what he was doing like nothing happened.  
He knew Red was smart as well as this Sans.  
Usually though Red never tried to use his wit against him.  
This Sans did though.  
For some odd reason that infuriated him.

  
Maybe he was just use to everyone taking his orders since usually everyone listened to them.  
I mean come on he is Captain Of The Royal Guard for a reason.

 

 

‘To Give Orders Not Receive Them.’

 

 

Glaring at the wall again he didn’t hear Sans speak to him.  
What made him notice that Sans was trying to get his attention was when he felt a hand on his arm shaking it.  
He looked over to find a concerned Sans.

 

 

“heh glad to see ya back buddy don’t go _spacin_ out on me like that. thought i was gonna hafta wack ya all the way to the _moon_ to get your attention heh."

 

 

He ignored the puns and noticed that this Sans was trying to comfort him in his own unique way.  
So with a cruel smirk he came up with an idea using one of the earlier incidents to use against Sans.

With a flirty wink of his own.

He lowered his voice. 

 

 

“Sorry You Had Already Captured My Attention, Giving That I Was Just Admiring How Lovely You Look, When You Concentrate On Your Work.”

 

 

He watched how as soon as he said that Sans froze.  
Sans gazed at him stunned, confusion along with bashfulness swimming in his eye lights.  
He then blushed a dark cyan blue.  
Edge’s smirk grew larger.

 

 

‘He Looks Adorable When Flustered.’

 

 

“What A Beautiful Shade Of Blue I Wonder If I Can Make It Appear More Often.”

 

 

Sans blush seemed to darken.

 

 

“I..uh..uhh..”

 

 

Edge _loved_ this.

  
Sans was at a loss and didn’t seem to know what to say.  
Then Sans did something Edge did not expect.  
Sans pulled his hood up pulled his strings covering his face with his hood then yelled.

 

 

“sans is not here sans is in hoodsville!”

 

 

Edge was silent for a moment taking in what he just heard then shattered his act breaking out in laughter.

 

 

“YOUR KIDDING HOODSVILLE! OH MY STARS NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

Sans POV

 

He certainly did not expect this to happen when he invited Edge to help him cooking.

 

 

‘first to be yelled at by edge.'

 

 

'edge spacing out and i had to bring him back.'

 

 

'then being complemented by edge or was it flirting?’

 

 

So I did the one thing I could do.

 

 

HOODSVILLE TO THE RESCUE!

 

 

Then I heard Edge bark out in laughter.

 

 

“YOUR KIDDING HOODSVILLE OH MY STARS NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

 

I pulled the hood from my face letting it fall back in its usual place.  
Watching Edge’s laughter induced fit.  
I hadn’t seen Edge laugh yet so I observed him watching a red blush spread on his cheekbones from all the laughter.  
His laugh seemed a bit deeper than my bro’s, and more rougher as well.  
My bro’s was softer and of a higher pitch.

  
Listening to the rich sounds of Edge's laugher.

I then joined him laughing at the hilarity of the events that took place.

When we were done laughing we smiled at each other with red and blue blushes covering our faces.

Then we went back to making the Quiche with Sans making puns here and there, and Edge making snide comments back.

  
It was a relaxed environment with much potential of gaining friendship and trust.


	7. Killer Papyrus Hugs X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much discussing arrangements, eating breakfast, Hugs, serious younger bro talk, wise Papyrus, Bestest of friends, Edge almost dying from a hug, Laziness I am always good at that ;) , mmmmmmmagic~, Pickles, Some info on the differences of their worlds SOME!, Some Depression Talk.  
> I think that is it I dunno but pretty much lists some stuff in this chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang I am on a Roll Tonight let's see I was at like what 2-3 chapters now I am at like 7 WOOOOO!  
> But mannn I am getting tired I may or may not do one more chapter but we will see anyway though  
> I LOVE ALL YER SUPPORT!  
> I GIVE THANKS TO ALL OF YOU  
> EVEN THE ONES WHO LEAVE NOTHING BUT THE TIME TO READ THIS I APPRECIATE IT :D  
> I Hope Ya are enjoying this cause I am :D  
> Hope Y'all Have A Bonetablous Day Or Night :D  
> Love Ya :D

Everyone's POV

 

Everyone was back at the house, Edge was setting the table, while Sans was using magic to serve the food.  
Papyrus was entering the kitchen doorway with Red not following far behind when he said this.

 

 

“WOWIE BROTHER YOU ACTUALLY COOKED FOR ONCE! AND DIDN’T HAVE TO BE TOLD! MAYBE YOU'RE NOT A LAZYBONES AFTERALL!”

 

 

When he saw Sans using magic to serve food though he scowled.

 

 

“SANS! DON’T BE SUCH A LAZYBONES! WALK TO THE TABLE AND SERVE THE FOOD!”

 

 

Sans held up a dill pickle.

 

 

“heh bro don’t make such a big _dill_ about it. ya are putting me in quite the _pickle_.”

 

 

“SANS! NO PUNS!”

 

 

“anyways bro i didn’t make it alone. edge helped out as well. didn’t cha edge?”

 

 

Everyone looked to Edge.

 

 

“But Of Course I Helped. Afterall I Am The Great And Terrible Papyrus Nyeh Heh Heh!”

 

 

He posed dramatically.  
After Red and Papyrus thanking Sans, and Edge for making breakfast they migrated to the table to eat.  
When everyone was sat down, and they tried the food they all gasped.

 

 

“SANS, AND EDGE THIS IS AMAZING MAYBE NOT AS AMAZING AS MY SPAGHETTI BUT REALLY CLOSE!”

 

 

“yeah boss this is really good. what was this called again?”

 

 

Red and Papyrus looked at Sans, and Edge with curious eye lights.  
Both of them flushing their respected colors they replied.

 

 

“Quiche.”  
“quiche.”

 

 

“And Sans Knew The Recipe Not I.”

 

 

Edge stared at Sans.

 

 

“I Followed His Instruction.”

 

 

Everyone looked to Sans with awe.  
Sans was flustered with all the attention he was getting.  
Blushing a dark cyan blue he responded.

 

 

“it was nothin much… i use to make it for paps all the time when he was just uh baby bones heh heh…”

 

 

Sans rubbed the back of his neck, and was sweating a bit.

 

 

“plus i still had help from edge’n stuff so it wasn’t just me heh…”

 

 

“WELL YOU BOTH ARE REALLY GOOD COOKS THEN NYEH!”

 

 

“yeah boss’n sans this is one of the best meals i’ve had in a long time.”

 

 

“no prob it wasn’t much.”

 

 

“You’re Welcome.”

 

 

Chatter filled the air between discussing the differences in their worlds, and themselves for that matter.  
The scarred brothers learned that about two different versions of themselves came to this world before them.  
And that this world was not really dangerous like their own.  
More like a peaceful paradise.

 

When Edge learned of this he felt kind of embarrassed of how he acted towards Sans earlier, and for putting on his armor for no reason.

 

 

‘Oh Well Too Late Now.’

 

 

They also discussed of the machine and how it is missing parts so it may take longer than expected to fix.  
As well as Sans did not want to try to teleport them to their world because it was a dangerous process, and could end up killing them, plus it took a lot of magic leaving him tired and defenseless.  
So it seemed their best bet was fixing the machine.

 

It was decided Red, and Sans would be working on the machine.  
They probably would have to talk to Alphys, and Undyne though.  
Talking to Alphys to get parts, and Undyne cause she asked them to tell her when more versions of themselves came so she knew not to spear them as soon as she saw them.

 

They already had room arrangements down.  
The scarred bro’s could pretty much sleep wherever they wanted.  
And all they had to do pretty much was help around the house that’s it.  
Along with Sans rules the scarred bro’s had no problems with these arrangements.

 

Edge’s POV

 

With Breakfast over, and everyone full Red and Sans left down to the Lab to work on the machine while Edge stayed in the kitchen helping Papyrus wash dishes.

 

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE ALPHYS AND UNDYNE ARE LIKE THAT IN YOUR WORLD! OURS ARE VERY NICE YES UNDYNE CAN BE RASH AT TIMES! BUT ALPHYS IS SO SHY I COULDN’T IMAGINE HER BEING LIKE THAT!”

 

 

“Yes I Can Understand It Is Just As Hard For Me To Think That Alphys And Undyne Aren’t Insane Killers Instead Nicer.”

 

 

“INDEED EDGE! Oh And Edge I Wanted To Thank You And Your Brother For Making My Brother Happy.”

 

 

Edge startled when Papyrus lowered his voice to a whisper so use to him yelling, and from Papyrus thanking him.  
He turned his face to Papyrus’s to find Papyrus already looking at him.  
Papyrus’s face showed such gratitude towards him and his brother it made him blink in bewilderment.

 

 

“You Probably Know As Well As I Do That Our Brothers Are Unhappy, And It Is Rare To See Them With An Actual Smile And Laugh A Real Laugh.”

 

 

Edge nodded.

 

 

“Yes Papyrus You Are Right. I Have Noticed This With Sans, And Red. I Have Asked Him About It. But He Never Tells Me Anything. So I Will Just Continue To Ask Until He Finally Tells Me.”

 

 

“I Have Asked Sans Too! Once Before... He Never Answered But I Know He Suffers Greatly. Today Was The First Time In A Long Time That I Saw His Real Smile, And Heard Him Actually Laugh.”

 

 

“I Figured As Much The Same Is With My Brother. I Guess We'll Both Just Have To Wait Till They Tell Us We Cannot Force Them, Or They Will Withhold More.”

 

  
Papyrus opened his mouth only to shut it again knowing he was wanting to ask something Edge asked.

 

 

“Spill It FluffBall.”

 

 

Blushing orange at the nickname he asked his unspoken question.

 

 

“Well I Was Wondering... Why You And Your Brother’s Relationship Seems Strained. I Noticed It At Breakfast.”

 

 

Sighing he said.

 

 

“Yes, It Has Been Strained For A Long Time We Are Really Close, It Is Just We Are Used To Putting Up And Act In Front Of Other Monsters. So We Are Still Kind Of Adjusting, Plus Back In Our Universe For The Ruse I Had To Physically Hit Red Even Though I Did Not Want To. He Knows That As Well As I Do, But That Does Not Mean It Doesn’t Leave An Impact.”

 

 

He turned his gazed down to the ground as he was racked with guilt.

 

 

“But You Did That To Protect Red And He Knows That Most Of All! Yes Your Methods May Seem Kind Of Questionable And Not Viewed Well By Others! But You Did What YOU! Thought Was Best And I Am Positive Red Knows That As Well! So Do Not Worry I Am Most Assured That You And Your Brothers Bond Will Heal With Time.”

 

 

He looked up at Papyrus surprised with how confident and wise he was it almost made him seem like he put up an act as well.

 

A very innocent childish one.

 

How they hell would he know he could be for all he knew.

 

He stopped questioning it and gave Papyrus a smile.

 

 

“I Believe You Are Correct The Great Papyrus!”

 

 

At the mention of his title his eyes sparkled and he jumped up and down in happiness.

 

 

“NYEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! DOES THAT MAKE US THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS EDGE!?”

 

 

Adjusting back to Papyrus’s loudness.

 

 

‘Why Not, Not Like It Would Kill Me.’

 

 

“Sure FluffBall.”

 

 

Papyrus then grabbed him, giving him a bone crushing hug quite literally.

 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH I MUST TELL ALL MY FRIENDS! I HAVE A NEW BESTEST OF FRIEND! OH I MUST TELL SANS AND RED TOO NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

 

Letting go of Edge Papyrus rushed out of the kitchen leaving behind a groaning in pain Edge.

 

 

‘Let Me Rephrase That. It Could Possibly Kill Me.’

 

 

Getting back up and dusting himself off like nothing happened he let out a chuckle from Papyrus's antics.

Then he went back to drying the dishes hopefully not to be attacked by ‘The Great Papyrus’s Hugs’ again.


	8. Reseted Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NIGHTMARES!, Insomnia, Crying, Death Mentions, Mention Of Resets, Comforting, Edge is Having a Bad Time, A Time Skip, Sleep.
> 
> And Much More I think I got Most of it though I dunno I tried :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Stars I am tired I think i'll be headin to bed so yeah anyway though I am happy with this so far and I believe I have a General idea on where this is heading too so yeah I still Love ideas though who knows I could possibly add them in so if ya have any comment them.  
> THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!  
> especially since this is my first fanfic I'd say I am doing pretty well :D  
> I hope everyone is enjoying this!  
> Have a Bontastic Day/Night Everyone!  
> Love Ya :D

Sans POV

 

It had been a week since the two scary looking skeletons came into Sans and Papyrus’s life, and home.

 

Red and Sans had been working on the machine, but they still needed a bunch of parts.

 

On the upside Red and Edge’s relationship seemed to be mending.

 

And all the skeletons seemed to be getting use to their new surroundings, and how things were changing.

 

They all seemed like a family, a weird tight knit family that was unique.

 

And everyone seemed to grow closer as the days passed.

 

Sans smiled.

 

He had grown fond of the two edgy brother’s.  
With him and Red exchanging puns being lazy, and working on the machine.  
Him and Edge staying up together in the night chatting about random topics and such.

All because of his **damn** insomnia and for whatever Edge’s reasoning to stay up, to them doing random activities in the day together.  
Edge when he could was also flirting or was it complimenting Sans still hadn't figured it out.

 

Yes he has grown quite fond.

 

Frowning he sighed.

 

He will admit he has been quite antsy waiting for the kid to show up and kill everyone though.

 

His eye lights disappeared

 

 

‘for the kid to _**kill his brother**_.’

 

 

Eye lights reappearing he let out another sigh.

 

Staring at the static of the T.V. once again he tried to be rid of his depressing thoughts only for him to fail.

 

 

‘what if the kid comes and kills edge, and red would they just cease to exist just like **~~gaster~~**?’

 

 

‘or would it destroy all the timelines?’

 

 

‘will i have to kill the kid again in the judgement hall?’

 

 

‘if edge, and red die would they remember the resets?’

 

 

‘prolly not i prolly am the only one cursed in this timeloop.’

 

 

_Click._

 

 

Turning his head to view the balcony from his spot on the couch.

 

He saw Edge standing in front of his closed brothers door staring down at him with black empty eye sockets.

 

Alarmed he stood up, and teleported himself in front of Edge.

 

Edge still had empty eye sockets seemingly staring at nothing.

 

Sans hesitated but then took Edge’s hand.

 

It seemed to wake Edge from whatever trance he was in because his eye lights appeared expecting them to be red.  
They were instead white making him look much more afraid, and smaller.

 

Little red tears started to pool at the corner of Edge’s eye sockets.  
With widening eye sockets Sans led Edge down to the couch and sat him down.  
With a quiet.

 

 

“stay here.”

 

 

He teleported to the kitchen, using his magic to prepare some tea.  
After that was done he added a little bit of honey then teleported back to the living room.  
The scene before him made him pause though.

 

Edge had his skull on his knees.  
Sans heard little soft whimpers here and there coming from Edge.

 

It reminded him of a time when Papyrus was little, he came home crying big fat orange tears somethin about some mean kids at school.

 

Of course he searched for the kids, and scared them good enough that they left Papyrus alone or they knew they were in for a **bad time**.

 

But seeing Edge like this made him wonder what had Edge all shaken up about.

 

 

‘did he have a nightmare or somethin?’

 

 

He walked over to Edge with the tea in his hand, and used his other hand to pat Edge’s back.  
Edge looked up with red tears streaming down his face with blurry white eye lights.

 

 

“here edge drink this it should help ya feel better.”

 

 

Edge took the drink from Sans.

 

Sans sat down not too close to Edge and not too far trying to show that he is there for him.  
Edge stared into the drink Sans gave him making Sans worry.

 

 

“edge ya don’t have to drink it if ya don’t wanna i am not makin you.”

 

 

Edge nodded, and took one sip then sat the mug of tea down on the coffee table.

 

 

“Thank You…”

 

 

Edge said with a hoarse voice.

 

 

“edge if ya need a shoulder ta cry on i am right here.”

 

 

Sans tried to give what he thought was a comforting smile.  
Edge glanced at him then practically lunged at him in a hug.  
Edge sobbed on his shoulder probably making his pajamas wet with tears.  
Sans hugged back stroking Edge’s back with his hand.

 

 

“there there... i may not know what happened but i won’t let anything happen to ya _promise_ and if red is anything like me yunno we hate makin promises.”

 

 

Edge hugged him tighter in response.  
Sans sighed and made himself comfortable.  
Sans then thought of an idea he use to do with Papyrus.  
It started out soft but then gradually got louder.

 

Sans hummed to Edge hoping to calm him down.  
It seemed to work because Edge’s sobbing seemed to have died down after a while.  
When it seemed to have stopped completely Edge moved his head from Sans shoulder allowing Sans a chance to study him.  
Almost dried tear trails shimmered from the light of the T.V.  
And his eye lights were hazy from being tired, and from all the crying

 

 

“it’s alright we all need to cry sometime right?”

 

 

“But That Is A Sign Of Weakness.”

 

 

He whispered to Sans

 

 

“nah it just means you have been strong for too long.”

 

 

Edge was quiet for a moment probably mulling over Sans words.

 

 

“T-Thank You I Needed That.”

 

 

He gave a tired worn out smile to Sans.

 

 

“can i ask what that was all about? and if not it is okay you don’t need to tell me.”

 

 

He asked in a gentle tone.  
Edge was quiet for a moment but with a sigh he nodded.  
Then he began softly

 

 

“We Were All Having A Snowball Fight I Think It Is Called, And We Were Having So Much Fun T-Then Papyrus Yelled out ‘HUMAN!’.”

 

 

He felt Edge shudder in his arms.

 

 

“Then All I Saw Was Red, A Knife, Then All Was White I Look Forward, And I Saw My Brother’s Jacket Next To A Pile Of Dust.”

 

 

He felt Edge start shaking.

 

 

“edge it’s okay ya don’t need to continue.”

 

 

“If I Stop Now I Won’t Be Able To Continue Now Are You Gonna Listen Or Not.”

 

 

“i’m sorry edge go ahead.”

 

 

With a shaky breath Edge continued.

 

 

“When I Saw That I Ran To It Scooping Up My Brothers Jacket I looked Around And Saw A Red Scarf Next to Another Pile Of Dust The First Thought Came To Mind Was Papyrus.”

 

 

‘papyrus…’

 

 

Sans eye lights went out.

 

 

“I Cried Even More, And Scooped Up The Scarf As Well. I Kept Looking Expecting To See Another Pile Of Dust Probably Yours Yet I Saw Nothing... Then I Saw Gold. And A Human With You Fighting. I Tried To Help But It Was Like My Feet Were Glued To The Ground. I Knew you were Tired And You Didn’t See The Human Coming Then _Slash."_

 

Edge paused.

 

"You Were Cut Down By The Human, Red Staining Your Clothes You Finally Seemed To Notice Me. You Gave Me A Smile. Then Said 'edge take care of your bro, and most importantly take care of yourself.'  You Then Turned To Dust And I Couldn't Do Anything..."

 

 

‘that is pretty much what happens all the time, maybe his timeline has resets too?’

 

 

“well none of that is happening now we are all safe your bro is safe. paps is safe. you are safe. i am safe.”

 

 

Edge nodded.

 

 

“here how about we get some shuteye together?”

 

 

Edge blushed a bit unnoticed by Sans though.

 

 

“Okay…”

 

 

Sans nodded his head then laid back with Edge on top on him.  
Edge seemed to hug his body like it would disappear any second he doesn’t blame him he had done that plenty of times with Paps.  
With him crying out and Papyrus coming to comfort him.  
That is probably why he handled this so well.

 

 

“you comfortable edge?”

 

 

Sans felt Edge nod from where his skull rested on his shoulder.

 

 

“you sure…?”

 

 

“Yes Sans I Am Sure.”

 

It was a weird scene that is for sure with Edge wrapped around Sans making him look like he was trying to cover Sans whole body with his which he probably was.

 

 

“alright g’night edge.”

 

 

“Good Night Sans.”

 

Edge's POV

 

He was scared shitless after the nightmare he had.  
He didn’t even want to imagine losing any of the other skeletons in the household.  
Which is why that nightmare had tormented him so.  
He really didn’t want anyone to see him like this since it was a sign of weakness.  
So when he left Papyrus’s room he stared at the back of Sans skull.

 

He didn’t know whether to be happy or angry that Sans was seeing him like this.  
But to his surprise Sans took it in stride.  
Sans was concerned for him.  
Was worried about him.  
And was trying to help him.

 

‘Him.’

 

So when he offered that he could cry on his shoulder he jumped at the chance.  
Because he felt like he could tell Sans anything, and it wouldn’t be exploited used against him like it would be in his world.  
And he knew he needed this if he didn’t he probably would go insane.  
Plus the tears wouldn’t stop coming.

 

What grounded him was Sans ministrations to his back, and the soft sounds of his humming.  
When he told his story he felt like crying again instead he held back this time.  
Sans offered him a chance to sleep with him.  
After thinking about it he didn’t want to be alone so he said.

 

 

"Okay..."

 

 

Curling himself around Sans, and closing his eyes he tried to shut out everything else and focus on Sans steady breathing.

 

It worked for a while he felt Sans breathing even out making him know Sans was asleep.  
With a sigh he took in some of Sans scent.

 

 

‘He Smells Of Pine.’

 

 

He scrunched up his nose.

 

 

‘And Of Course Ketchup.’

 

 

Feeling the slow rise and fall of Sans ribs underneath him, he opened his eyes to see his arms wove around Sans protectively with his head resting on Sans shoulder.

 

He turned his face and saw Sans teeth parted a bit in a relaxed grin, and his sockets closed.

 

Letting his skull fall back into place, he felt really grateful towards Sans.

 

He smiled at the thought.

 

He has grown quite close to the said skeleton Papyrus too but not as much as Sans.  
Edge started thinking about the possibility of just staying here in this world.  
It didn’t seem like Papyrus and Sans would really care, Red, and him wouldn’t have to act anymore or have to battle for their lives either.  
And for some strange reason he just didn’t like the thought of leaving this place.

It gave him an empty feeling.

 

He heard Sans let out a snore.  
Closing his eye sockets hoping to get some rest.

He drifted off to sleep curled around Sans.


	9. Edgy Puns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Mentions of Depression!  
> Puns Of Course, Awkwardness, Blushes, Plot, Mischievous skele's, Some Fluff and I think Angst I DUNNO ANYMORE, PICTURES!, Flirting, Embarrassment.  
> And Whatever Else prolly missed some stuff but this is some things in the chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyin this It has some more questions without answers lol, and stuff but I think I have been getting better with each chapter now if ya see any mistakes please call'em out and I will be sure to fix them, when I do see them though I do fix them so do expect some changes to dialogue, and stuff nothing major I think I dunno, but I don't think I will be doing anymore changes for a while since I haven't been spotting any but who knows :P  
> Plus Sorry if that messes anyone up with the reading it just drives me nuts when I go back to look over the chapters and see something wrong.  
> I think I have been doing less of the repeating words and stuff but I could be wrong.  
> Maybe something is wrong with how I speak *Shrugs*  
> Ah well I tried as long as ya understand it should be okay right...? 
> 
> But I THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND COMMENTS!
> 
> Especially my first commenter Kamitakai Shoutout to ya MANY THANKS TO THE COMMENTS they really do help :D  
> Be sure to check out their story :D
> 
> If any of you guys have any ideas I could possibly slide them in but if not that is okay too there is no force here lol :D
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS LEAVING COMMENTS! KUDOS! AND VIEWS! EVEN IF YOU JUST HAVE READ IT AND LEFT NOTHING I THANK YOU!
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this cause I am :D  
> This is my first fanfic so Thank ya for bein easy on me :D  
> I hope ya all have a Bonetastic Day Or Night!  
> Love Ya All :D :D :D

Edge’s POV

 

Awakening to a peaceful warmth surrounding me I snuggled more into my pillow.  
Feeling the rise and fall of the pillow I started to become more aware of my surroundings.

 

 

‘I Smell Pine And Wait...Is That Ketchup?’

 

 

‘Wait Pillows Do Not MOVE!’

 

 

I opened my eyes to find myself snuggled up with Sans on the couch.

 

My head had somehow made its way to the crook of his neck breathing in his scent, our limbs were even more tangled than the night before.

 

A crimson blush spread across my cheekbones from the predicament I found myself in.

 

Remembering the Nights events.

 

I focused on Sans face.

 

Sans seemed to still be in a deep slumber letting out little snores here and there oblivious to Edge’s dilemma.

 

 

‘Wake Sans?’

 

 

‘Don’t Wake Sans?’

 

 

‘Wake Sans?’

 

 

‘Don’t Wake Sans?’

 

 

Deciding not to wake Sans.  
He observed Sans once more.  
It seemed to Edge that he noticed more, and more about Sans each, and every day.  
Of course he hadn’t forgotten he was trying to solve Sans like one of his puzzles.  
But the puzzle pieces seemed to be falling into each slot every day without him trying.  
He guessed it seemed he was beginning to be able to read Sans easier, and easier.

 

 

‘How He Likes To Drink Ketchup Like My Brother Likes Mustard.’

 

 

‘His Fake Smiles Masking Pain.’

 

 

‘His Adoration Towards His Own Brother.’

 

 

‘The Puns To Cover Up His Lies.’

 

 

‘His Laidback Nature To Fool Everyone Around HIm.’

 

 

‘When He Is Nervous He Sweats A Bit Then Stuffs His Hands In His Pockets Eye Lights Looking To The Left.’

 

 

‘The Dark Circles Underneath His Eye Sockets Each Night And Day Clearly A Sign Of Insomnia.’

 

 

He already knew this since he had been staying up late with Sans.  
Edge had Insomnia as well.  
So he understood how Sans felt being tired all the time, and being up late in the night.  
He had many nights where he and Red stayed up together watching T.V. or playing random games that they had managed to salvage from the dump.

 

Although Edge enjoyed the time he spent with Sans alone.  
They didn’t have to use words to know how the other felt usually.  
Since they were both observant monsters they could just tell.  
Like they had a mutual understanding.

 

He started noticing every once and awhile Sans would stare off into space with empty eye sockets.  
With a heavy atmosphere of Depression surrounding him making Edge shudder.  
Even Red’s Depression wasn’t that bad.  
Which makes Edge wonder.

 

 

‘If This Is Such A Happy Go Lucky World WHY!? Is Sans So Depressed?’

 

 

‘What Is There To Be Depressed About?’

 

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, and a scowl on his face he glared at Sans still sleeping form.  
Angry with himself that he hasn’t figured out the biggest puzzle piece of all.

 

 

‘What Is Making This Sans Depressed And Why?’

 

 

He so far hadn’t seen anything that could make this Sans sad.

 

 

He had a nice home.

 

 

A wonderful loving brother.

 

 

A friendly World.

 

 

‘What More Could He Want?’

 

  
He started to wonder why he cared so much anyway if anything he should be more worried about Red instead of Sans.

 

Maybe it was because he thought of Sans as a trusted friend perhaps?

 

Thinking back to the Night's events he could probably say yes Sans was probably a close trusted friend by now.  
Even though ‘Friends’ did not exist in their world more like they were called ‘Allies’ and sometimes even they backstabbed their ‘Allies’.  
No one could be trusted in his world all except his brother.  
But here it was different there was no dusting, and no reason for ‘Allies’ and bullshit like that.  
He could actually have Friends here.

 

That was probably why he was so worried about this Sans he saw him as a close friend.  
Sure Papyrus said they were ‘BESTEST FRIENDS!’  
He still thought he was closer to Sans than Papyrus.  
Maybe it was just from Sans actions towards him last night, or from how he did spend most of his time with Sans rather than Papyrus, and Red.

 

It seemed like their brothers were getting along really well.  
While him and Sans hung out Papyrus, and Red spent their time together.  
He has been seeing Red smile more, and more lately.

 

 

‘Papyrus Probably Has Been Taking Good Care Of Him.’

 

 

He probably was, they had been having ‘SLUMBER PARTIES!’ as well as ‘PUZZLES!’ ‘CAPTURING A HUMAN!’  
And whatever else they did.

 

 

‘Seems Like My Brother Has Made A Friend Too.’

 

 

Dragging himself from his thoughts he let himself admire Sans peaceful sleeping face only for him to think about last night.  
He couldn’t believe he had cried.

 

 

‘ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF SANS!’

 

 

‘Or More Like On Sans….’

 

 

He tried to rationalize his behaviour.  
Edge was badly shaken from his dream.  
So he clung to any comfort he could.  
Sans obviously was the only one awake at the time, plus he did offer.  
Still he was touched.  
Sans had been so caring, and kind.  
He even hummed to try and calm me.  
That was a new experience.  
Plus Red was the only monster who comforted me when I cried, and that was when I was just a young baby bones.

 

Sans seemed to be doing many things his brother has only done for him except in different ways.  
To him it seemed like Sans really did care for him, and was concerned.

 

His fingertips brushed against Sans cheekbone.  
Sans unconsciously leaned into the touch.  
Flushing a dark red he pulled his hand away from Sans face to see his smile twitch from the loss of warmth.

 

Internally chuckling he felt he gave the Lazybones plenty of time to sleep.  
He shook Sans hoping to wake him.

 

Sans POV

 

My sleeping was disturbed by someone shaking me awake.  
Grumbling at whoever the unknown attacker was.  
I swatted at them my phalanges landing on something pointy I opened my eyes in confusion.  
My hazy from sleep eye lights gazed wearily up at Edge; whose body was now tangled with mine.  
It took me a moment to process how this had happened.

 

 

‘oh now i remember edge had a bad dream, and we ended up on the couch’n stuff.’

 

 

Blushing a light cyan blue I noticed I had not removed my hand from Edge’s teeth I did so immediately.

Seeing a crimson blush on Edge’s face I smiled a lazy smile and greeted Edge.

 

 

“g’morning edge.”

 

 

“Good Morning Sans.”

 

 

After that we just stared at each other.

 

 

‘awkward…’

 

 

Edge then shyly turned his face to the ground still blushing.  
He softly spoke.

 

 

“I Want To Thank You For Last Night For That Was A Great Moment OF Weakness For The Great And Terrible Papyrus.”

 

 

I shrugged.

 

 

“it was nothin if ya ever need a shoulder, or a friend yunno where ta find me.”

 

 

Edge smiled a hopeful looking smile.

 

 

“So We Are Indeed Friends?”

 

 

He looked so hopeful he also kind of reminded me of Papyrus using that face.  
Looking like a puppy dog gonna get a treat.  
A fond smile graced my face.

 

 

“course edge we’ve been friends.”

 

 

“Of Course Who Would Not Want To Be Friends With The Great And Terrible Papyrus Nyeh Heh Heh Heh!”

 

 

“heh but i think we should yunno untangle ourselves from each other cause if we don’t our bro’s might see us and paps might try to take pictures trust me i have been through that heh.”

 

 

Edge with a blush apparently forgot their situation so he hurriedly untangled himself from Sans.

 

Sans was still laying down amusement in his eye lights.

 

 

“although maybe you still wanna take a picture.”

 

 

Sans waggled his eyebrow bones at Edge.

 

Edge’s POV

 

Edge stared at Sans in confusion for a moment.  
Till he remembered the one night he was caught staring at him with Sans saying ‘take a picture it will last longer’.

 

Blushing a very dark red he immediately screeched at Sans.

 

 

“SANS! I Do NOT! Want A Picture!”

 

 

“heh heh heh ya sure i am one handsome _bag of bones_.”

 

 

He winked.

 

 

“NYEEEEEEH! NO NO NO NO! SANS! NO PUNS!

 

 

“but they are quite _humerus_ do they not _tickle your funny bone?_ ”

 

 

Scowling at Sans he thought up a retort.

 

 

“Oh Yeah Well Maybe You Should _Mustard_ up the Courage to _Ketchup_ To The Great And Terrible Papyrus’s _Coolness_ Instead of Giving Me _The Cold Shoulder_!”

 

 

It was silent after a beat.  
Then Edge’s Sockets widened and he let out a gasp.  
While Sans eye lights literally turned into little white stars.

 

 

“oh my stars you actually told some pretty good puns heh heh heh heh!”

 

 

“NO NO NO! Oh Asgore I Have Been Hanging Out With You And Red Too Much! It Seems Your Infernal Puns Are Rubbing Off On Me!”

 

 

“heh heh heh i wish i had paps camera just now you shoulda seen the look on your face heh heh heh!”

 

 

Everyone’s POV

 

While Sans and Edge were going back and forth in their conversation.

  
They never noticed the two skeletons watching the scene with mischievous eye lights.


	10. Two Scarred Skelebro's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning lots of Sadness I guess Depression Too?  
> Tears, Smiles, Happiness, Sadness, Apologies, Thanking, Nicknames, Fluffball, Forgiveness, Some UF Backstory, Finding A Home etc.  
> Pretty much It I think :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we needed some UF Bro action so here it is expect tears of course lol  
> But yeah I think I am gonna try and get UT Paps and UF Sans in the story more well at least I am gonna try I think I might do some of their POV's possibly this is a big dunno though.  
> If ya think I should please comment and tell meh :D  
> But yeah this is kinda short I think but yunno :P  
> I think I did okay on this if ya think I should edit it though please tell meh.  
> Thanks for all da support though it brings me joy to actually see people enjoying my story yunno :D  
> I Hope Ya'll been enjoying this though cause I have  
> Please comment on anything.  
> and I hope you all have a Bonetastic day or night everyone :D  
> Love Ya :D

Red And Edge’s POV

 

It was a couple days later when Sans, and Papyrus were not home.  
For they were out in the town shopping for groceries, and such.  
Leaving the two scarred brothers alone in the house.  
They were sitting on the couch facing each other.

 

 

“boss yanno they prolly planned this right?”

 

 

“Yes Sans I Believe You Are Correct.”

 

 

Red started to sweat.

 

 

“so...uh whaddya wanna do now boss?”

 

 

Edge gave Red a hostile glare.

 

 

“Sans Please No More Of This ‘Boss’ Title I Am Your Brother After All I Would Liked To Be Addressed As Such.”

 

 

Red seemed to shrink in on himself.

 

 

“i know i am just use to it yanno heh guess i better start training myself.”

 

 

Edge’s face softened.

 

 

“Sans I Know We Have Had To Put Up An Act For Far Too Long. And I Want To Put A Stop To It.”

 

 

Edge sighed.

 

 

“I Do Not Think We Should Ever Have Started This Charade. It Is Hurting Our Relationship. I Know It Was Normal Back In Our World And We Cared For Each Other In Secret. But We Are Not In Our World Anymore And We Do Not Have To Hide. We Need To Talk About It.”

 

 

Red’s eye light seemed to shimmer with unshed tears.

 

 

“i know bro i know i wanna say sorry for all the shit i put ya through heh i guess i am one _shitty_ brother.”

 

 

Edge became enraged.

 

 

“SANS! YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT TRUE! YOU DID WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS BEST FOR ME! YES MAYBE YOU DID BECOME A LAZYASS SOMETIMES! BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME THINK LESS OF YOU! I WOULD NEVER TRADE YOU FOR ANY OTHER BROTHER IN THE WORLD!”

 

 

Red stared at Edge in shock and with an unspoken sadness seen in his eye light.  
Then the tears came.  
Big fat red tears streamed down his brother's face.

 

 

“i-i would never trade ya either papyrus.”

 

 

His brother sniffled.  
Opening his arms in invitation he let Red fall into his arms.  
Hugging each other with tears spilling from both of their sockets.

 

 

“S-Sans I Am S-Sorry For What I Had To Put You Through. I Never Should Have Thought Of Doing That Dumbass Act. There Must Have Been Another Way.”

 

 

“bro i don’t think there was and it’s too late now yanno i don’t blame ya you were doing what you thought was best too.”

 

 

“Still I Think I Could Have Been A Better Brother. I Didn’t Help You As Much As I Should Of With Your Struggles. Hell This World’s Papyrus Was Doing A Better Job Than Me!”

 

 

Laughing through the tears his brother replied.

 

 

“heh don’t cha mean fluffball?”

 

 

“Nyeh Heh Heh Yes FluffBall!”

 

 

Being serious once again his brother responded.

 

 

“anyway though fluffball ain’t my bro. you are don’t ya remember? plus you have been helpin me if you weren’t with me in that world well…”

 

 

His brother trailed off.  
His eye light disappearing.

 

 

“i prolly wouldn’t be _**alive today**_.”

 

 

Edge hugged his brother tighter

 

 

“without you i prolly would of ended my life or been killed.”

 

 

“The Same Goes For Me Sans.”

 

  
Stroking his brother’s skull he apologized.

 

 

“I Still Think I Should Apologize For Hitting You, For Not Being Able To Be There Most Of The Time, And For All The Cruel Words I Have Said To You. For That I Am Sorry.”

 

 

“well it wasn’t really yer fault you were busy with bein the captain of the royal guard and all. that’s one of the reasons why i wasn’t killed. you did that for me so i should be thankin you.”

 

 

“And I Should Be Thanking You For Taking Care Of Me. When I Was A Baby Bones. You Still Try Even Now.”

 

 

“heh nah bro i think we took care of each other.”

 

 

They nodded in agreement.

 

 

"I Love You Brother."

 

 

"love ya too bro."

 

 

After they calmed down from all the crying, and hugging.  
They chatted about random topics, and what they had been doing with the other two skeletons.  
Edge then brought up something that had been plaguing his mind.

 

 

“Sans... What Do You Think Of This Universe?”

 

 

Red looked confused but still answered.

 

 

“well heh.. i can certainly say this world is a helluva lot better than ours, no fightin, no havin to dust monsters to git ahead, sans and papyrus are pretty cool skeletons. i know if we go back i’ll miss them a lot. it be like leavin family.”

 

 

Edge noticed how much brighter he seemed talking about this world so he knew what to do.

 

 

“How Would You Feel If I Said We Could Possibly Stay Here?”

 

 

His brother looked to him with such a _hopeful_ expression it almost made his s _oul_ melt.

 

 

“we could!? wait whadda bout ya bein captain of the royal guard and all? whadda bout our world?”

 

 

Smiling he replied.

 

 

“Well I Was Thinking We Could Stay Here That World Could Go To Hell For All I Care. We Could Actually Be Happy Here Sans. I Think We Deserve That Much.”

 

 

Red smiled a genuine sharp tooth smile.

 

 

“yeah i would love ta stay here. as long as it is okay with you. i go where you go bro.”

 

 

“Yes It Is Okay With Me, But First We Must Ask Sans, And Papyrus Although I Am Positive They Will Say Yes.”

 

 

Red nodded.

 

 

“Plus I Think We Will Have To Change Our Names. Since This Is Their World Not Ours. Unless We Just Keep The Nicknames.”

 

 

Red rubbed his jawbone in thought.

 

 

“ya i guess we will wouldn’t we or it would git pretty confusing with the same names’n stuff. so yeah i don’t mind being called red whadda bout you?”

 

 

“I Have Grown Fond Of The Name Edge. How Does This Sound The Great And Terrible Edge!”

 

 

Red clapped his hands together making a clacking sound.

 

 

_Clack._

 

 

_Clack._

 

 

_Clack._

 

 

“good job bro it put me on _edge_.”

 

 

“SANS! That Was Terrible!”

 

 

“heh but bro yer smiling.”

 

 

“I AM NOT!”

 

 

Red rolled his eye light.

 

 

“sure...whatever ya say bro.”

 

 

They went back and forth like this until Sans, and Papyrus came home.

 

Edge, and Red decided they would ask Sans, and Papyrus later at dinner hoping they would get to stay.


	11. Accept My Comforting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Depression, Nightmares, Insomnia  
> Comforting, Tears, Resets, Happiness, Fluff and Angst!  
> Lying, Nervousness, Yelling, Scolding, Hugs  
> SKELEBRO FAMILY!  
> that is a lot of what is in this chapter but yunno I didn't add everything :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope ya enjoy this cause this one seemed to take forever for some reason I dunno why :P  
> The next chapter will continue off from this one though yunno :P You will See :D  
> But I Am Loving This Story So Far I hope You Guys are As Well :D  
> I May Post The next chapter either tonight or tomorrow I dunno though cause I still gotta start writing on it.  
> If ya see any mistakes please let meh know.  
> If ya want something added to the story comment and tell meh but you don't have too Plus I can't promise anything so don't hold it against meh!  
> I Wanna Thank ya for all the Support!  
> I hope ya are enjoying this I know I am!  
> I Hope ya'll have A Bonetastic Day/Night!  
> Love Ya

Everyone’s POV

 

When Sans and Papyrus returned to their home they were greeted by the sight of Red, and Edge bickering.  
Instead of harsh insults though it was more of a brotherly bickering.  
Reminding them a lot of themselves.  
Sans, and Papyrus shared a secretive wink.

 

With everything put away, and the scarred brothers had settled down.  
Papyrus, and Edge were in the kitchen making Spaghetti.  
While Sans, and Red lazed on the couch.  
It seemed like a cozy atmosphere.

 

But Sans, and Papyrus kept noticing how Edge, and Red kept glancing at each other looking nervous.  
They didn’t say a word about it though, and acted like they didn’t see that is was happening.  
Sans and Papyrus shared a confused glance, then went back to what they were doing.

 

When the Spaghetti was finally done everyone had sat themselves down at the table.  
The Tale bro’s could feel the nervousness rolling off the Edgy bro’s.  
Sans was the one to call attention to this.

 

 

“so is somethin going on? cause somethin seems to be _rattling your bones_ tonite.”

 

 

Papyrus and Sans had their eye lights trained on Edge and Red.  
The scarred bro’s shared a look then Edge spoke.

 

 

“We Wanted To Ask You Two Something Important Me And Red Discussed Earlier While You Two Were Gone.”

 

 

Red nodded.

 

 

“EDGE AND RED! THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY! I AM SURE WHATEVER IS SO IMPORTANT! IT WILL BE OKAY!”

 

 

“Okay Well We Were Wondering If We Could Stay Here Instead Of Going Back To Our World?”

 

 

The table was silent two skeletons shocked, and the other two frozen with fear.  
Finally someone broke the ice.

 

 

“heh heh heh heh you thought we’d be mad or somethin course you guys can stay we consider ya part of the family already don’t we paps?”

 

 

“GASP! YOUR RIGHT SANS THAT MEANS YOU TWO ARE PART OF OUR FAMILY NYEEEEEEEEEEEEH HEH HEH HEH! OH WE CAN WATCH MORE MOVIES TOGETHER! HAVE SLUMBER PARTIES TOGETHER! MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TOGETHER! WAIT GASP! WOULD IT MAKE IT FAMILY SPAGHETTI!?”

 

 

The two scarred brothers were silent with their skulls tilted down.

 

 

“hey uh… edge? red? you okay?”

 

 

Even Papyrus quieted down.  
The two scarred brothers lifted their heads wearing the biggest smiles Sans, and Papyrus had ever seen on their faces.  
They almost looked like they were gonna cry tears of joy.  
Sans and Papyrus smiled at them warmly.

 

 

“yeah.. a family.”

 

 

“A Family.”

 

 

After all that the they all talked about random topics switching now and then.

When they were finished with their dinner, they headed off to bed.

 

Sans POV

 

I awoke with a gasp sitting up straight in my bed.  
My right eye light larger in size, flashing cyan blue and yellow.  
Covering my right socket  
I felt a wetness trailing down my face.  
I could feel my body covered in sweat.  
Bones shaking from the aftereffects of my nightmare.  
With a shaky sigh.  
I tried to even out my gasps back to normal breathing.

 

 

‘will i ever be rid of these _**nightmares**_?’

 

 

Sans with empty sockets stared at his bedroom wall.

 

 

‘it was the same _**nightmare**_.’

 

 

‘ _ **over**_ and _**over**_ again.’

 

 

‘watching the kid _ **k i l l  m y  b r o t h e r**_.’

 

 

‘fighting the kid in the judgment hall.’

 

 

‘sometimes with a **rare** chance of luck i win.’

 

 

‘but when i don’t i **_d i e_**.’

 

 

‘then it _**r e s e t s**_.’

 

 

‘ ** _repeating_** the same days.’

 

 

‘the same outcome each time.’

 

 

‘ _ **n e v e r e n d i n g  c y c l e** _.’

 

 

_Creak._

 

 

His Hollow gaze turned to the door to see a dark silhouette standing in his doorway.

 

Edge’s POV

 

Five in the morning.  
Edge found himself wide awake.  
Growling to himself he was sitting with his elbows on his knees, and hands grasping his skull.

 

 

‘Damn It Why Must I Fucking Be Up At Five O'Clock In The Morning!?’

 

 

‘Fuck You Insomnia!’

 

 

He started to hear a faint noise.  
Scrunching his face in confusion he got up.  
He snuck out of Papyrus’s room and into the hallway.  
Following the sound he found himself in front of Sans’s room.  
Pressing the side of his skull against the door he heard quiet whimpers.  
His eye sockets widened.  
He tried opening the door very slowly.  
He only opened the door half way when Sans shot up.  
Adjusting to the darkness of the room he saw Sans using one of his hands to cover his glowing eye socket.  
Studying him more he noticed Sans was a shaking, sweaty, teary eyed mess.  
His grin seemed strained as well.  
He heard him taking in big gulps of air trying to even his breathing.

 

Sans let out a shaky sigh then uncovered his socket.  
His sockets were pools of black.

 

 

‘Does Sans Have Nightmares?’

 

 

‘That Could Explain Some Of His Depression.’

 

 

His dark red eye lights trained back on Sans.

 

 

‘I Wonder What His Nightmares Are About.’

 

 

Edge then noticed his mistake right away he had slowly been loosening his grip on the doorknob.  
Till finally it was not in his grasp anymore.  
The door started to open more making it creak.

 

 

_Creak._

 

 

Sans hollow sockets turned their attention to me standing in the doorway.

 

Sans POV

 

Staring at the figure I noticed two dark red eye lights staring back.  
Making his eye lights reappear.

 

 

“heh sorry ta wake ya edge just head back to sleep my _bones_ just got a little _rattled_ s’all i’ll be fine.”

 

 

He said even though he knew Edge probably didn’t believe him.  
How could Edge when he was all sweaty, with tears streaming down his face, and literally rattling bones.  
Anyone could pick up on that he was not by any means fine.

 

Edge did not respond instead from what Sans could see was Edge’s red calculative gaze on him.  
A look of _Determination_ seemed to cross Edge’s face.  
Edge started to walk towards him.  
Stopping in front of Sans he wrapped his arms around him.

 

Sans was stunned for a moment by the action blushing a light cyan blue.  
He then hugged Edge back.

 

 

“heh edge i am beginning to suspect that you love hugs next time ya want one all ya gotta do is ask.”

 

 

With a growl Edge Said.

 

  
“Sans Shut Up! And Accept My Comforting.”

 

 

Sans let out a chuckle.

 

 

“heh but edge i don need no comforting i am just fi-”

 

 

“Do Not Lie To Me! Especially NOT TO MY FACE! I Know You Are Not Fine!”

 

 

Edge shocked Sans into silence.

 

 

“As I Said Before Just Shut Up And Accept My Comforting! Since You Have Comforted Me I Will Do The Same For You.”

 

 

Smiling a bit he nodded.

 

 

“kay edge whatever you say.”

 

 

Sans focused on the feeling of being in Edge’s arms hopefully letting him drift off to sleep.


	12. Throw Sans A Bone Not Sans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Dog Eyes, Confronting, Cuteness, Cursing, Relenting,  
> And Much More  
> You Just gotta read to find out :D
> 
> Throw Sans a Bone! Not Sans! Love my joke XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo I wanna Say I Read My WHOLE STORY TODAY!  
> And Noticed Many Errors and Stuff So I Went Back And Fixed It.  
> I Edited Dialogue, Added a few more things to stories, and stuff, fixed some of the repetitiveness, just lots of different things I went to each chapter and edited them all one by one I even tried out new words so I had like 3 tabs open one for google to search words'n stuff then the chapters I was working on also another google too I dunno I had just different tabs open.  
> Talk about long process woooh it has been like 7 hours of work maybe more I wasn't counting but I did keep gettin interrupted so that prolly didn't help, with some goofing off But I did get'er done lol :D  
> Then I proceeded to write this short chapter aggh I am too tired to write out Sans story right now so maybe tomorrow I will post it or somethin I dunno whenever I can write it but yeah  
> SO YOU MAY WANNA GO BACK AND RE-READ THE CHAPTERS!  
> I don't think I changed anything major so yeah I dunno I don't remember I seriously am tired right now sorry heh *Sweat Drops*  
> But yeah like I said I don't think I changed anything major I dunno but I don't think ya hafta go back and re-read the chapters but I am not sure....  
> SORRY THOUGH IF THIS DOES MESS YOU UP!  
> I can understand that as well but yunno it was driving me nuts so I made myself determined to read the chapters and fix them I believe I did if you see any mistakes tell meh please.  
> Especially on this chapter cause I am half asleep right now and this prolly might be edited too I dunno though I think I have re-read this enough times to say it is prolly safe but who knows maybe not *Shrugs*  
> Thanks for All The Support Though!  
> I Hope Ya Have A Bonetastic Day Or Night Everyone! :D :D :D  
> Love Ya :D

Edge’s POV

 

He could tell Sans was trying to go back to sleep.

 

 

‘Oh HELL No!’

 

 

Being the impulsive monster he is.  
With a growl he stood yanking Sans into his arms then slinging him over his shoulder.  
The action made Sans let out a yelp then latch onto him trying to steady himself.  
Apparently Sans forgot their brothers were sleeping, because he then yelled at Edge.

 

 

“edge what the hell was that for!? fuckin put me down!”

 

 

That surprised Edge for that was the first time he had heard Sans swear.  
With a cruel grin he shook his head.

 

 

“I Don’t Think So. I Am Not Letting You Get Out Of This. You Are Going To Tell Me What Is Wrong Or I Will Not Abide To Your Wishes.”

 

 

His plan was foolproof.  
He knew Sans would not hurt him.  
Since he did think of him as a friend.  
Plus he knew if Sans tried to teleport out of this one.  
He would still take Edge with him.  
And if he woke up their brother’s he would have to tell them about his nightmare even possibly his problem…?  
Edge knew he didn’t want that.

 

 

‘Nyeh Heh Heh Heh I Am An Evil Genius Nyeh Heh Heh Heh.’

 

 

Sans was still struggling.  
But he finally gave up.

 

 

“heh heh heh heh edge ya don’t understand pal ya wouldn’t believe me... even if i told you heh you would prolly think i am crazy.”

 

 

Sans voice sounded so haunted that he almost caved to leaving Sans alone with his problems.

 

 

‘Almost.’

 

 

Tiring of this game real fast.  
He slung Sans off his shoulder onto the bed like a sack of potatoes or in this case a bag of bones.

 

With furious dark red eye lights he glared down at Sans.

 

 

“If I Am Your So Called ‘Friend’ Shouldn’t I Get The Choice Of Whether Or Not Believing You Are Crazy Or Not? Also I Cannot Believe You Would Think That. I Have Seen Crazy And You Are _Far_ From It.”

 

 

His glare hardening.

 

 

“I Am Getting Tired Of You Playing These Games Sans. I Am Going To Put A Stop To This Once And For All. You Aided Me In A Great Time Of Need Now It Is My Turn.”

 

 

His eyes seemed to soften.  
He spoke with a gentle voice.

 

 

“So Sans You Should Know I Am Here For You, So Please I Want To Help You. I Just Need You To Let Me.”

 

 

Edge was looking at Sans with what most called ‘Papyrus Puppy Dog Eyes.’  
Except this is the Edgy version.

 

He waited for Sans’s response.

 

Sans POV

 

Sans found himself in another situation he didn’t think he would ever find himself in.

 

 

‘heh it’s like the universe **hates** me... oh wait scratch that it **does**.’

 

 

He was pretty much being thrown around like a rag doll by none other than the one and only Edge.

 

 

‘fuckity fuck am i fucking cursed or somethin…?’

 

 

Edge sure liked to surprise him didn’t he.

 

 

‘or tryin ta kill me who knows….’

 

 

Edge was confusing him.  
At first Edge was threatening him.  
Next he was using their friendship against him.  
Then he was begging him.  
What _rattled his bones_ the most ‘heh’ was the puppy dog eyes.

 

 

‘fuckin hell how can a skeleton that is suppose to look _scary_ and _mean_ look that _cute_ damn it all.’

 

 

Sans blushed a dark cyan.

 

Edge literally had a pout on his face.  
His skull was tilted down wearing a frown.  
His dark red eye lights seemed to have little sparkles in them.  
They were looking up at him making perfect puppy dog eyes.

 

Papyrus has done this face to him many times Papyrus always winning.

 

 

‘ughh my _weakness_ he is too _adorable_ to resist.’

 

 

‘this must be a papyrus thing cause he shouldn’t be able to even make that face.’

 

 

‘could i really tell edge everything?’

 

 

Looking back to the pouting edge.  
He noticed a flash of _hope_ seemed to spark in Edge’s eyes.

 

 

'stars he prolly won't let this go will he...?'

 

  
Relenting he let out a tired sigh.

 

 

“fine i’ll tell ya quit with the eyes.”

 

 

“Nyeh Heh Heh I Knew You Couldn’t Resist My Charms For I Am The Great And Terrible Edge.”

 

 

‘edge is a really bad liar.’

 

 

Not saying that out loud.  
I leaned my back against the wall.  
Then I patted the mattress.

 

 

“better make yerself comfy cause this is gonna be a long talk. trust me when i say that.”

 

 

Edge with a ‘inside cheer’ started to make himself comfortable on Sans's bed.

 

While Sans prepared himself to tell his life-long hidden secrets that no other s _oul_ knew about.


	13. Determined Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls, Determination, Cussing, Humans, Monsters!  
> And Much More :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever I swear I have like 8 tabs open right now with info on Souls, Determination, and words I could use for the story AGHHHH SO HARD TO LOOK THROUGH IT ALL!!  
> Lol but I had fun writing this chapter too!  
> I wanted to give another shoutout to Kamitakai  
> Cause they have really helped me out a bunch by finding mistakes and stuff with my other chapters, and have been really Amazing with the Support SO THANKS A MILLION!  
> I CAN NEVER GIVE ENOUGH THANKS AHHHH!  
> But Yeah I Am Grateful for all the Support!  
> And I thank you everyone for no one murdering me cause this is my first fanfic and all the re-editing of chapters going on.  
> But I believe I am improving so thats a good thing.  
> Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner than this one though it hopefully will be easier to write cause I don't think I need to look up much more info :D  
> If ya see any mistakes though in any chapter please tell meh but yunno ya don't have too it would just be really helpful to meh :D  
> I Hope You Have Enjoying The Story Cause I Am Having A Blast Writing It!  
> Also It Is Awesome When People Find Joy In My Work It Is Just A Good Feeling I Dunno :D  
> But THANK YOU EVERYONE!  
> I Hope Ya'll Have A Bonetastic Day or Night!  
> Love Ya :D

Sans POV

 

“do you know what _determination_ is?”

 

 

Edge was staring at him with confusion plastering his face.

 

 

“Isn’t That What Humans Have? I Remember Red Mentioning Something Similar Before With All His Science Babble.”

 

 

‘heh maybe red knows about the resets’n stuff too…’

 

 

‘hopefully not though. no one deserves that kind of torture..’

 

 

Sans let out a tired sigh.

 

 

“i see… welp let me take it back a few steps,”

 

 

He paused for a moment not really knowing where to start.  
Then a thought came to mind.

 

 

“do yunno the difference between monster _souls_ compared to human _souls_?”

 

 

“No…? I Have Not Had The Chance To Meet A Human Before, And I Do Not Know Much About _Souls_ Anyway... Red Does...But He Was More Into That Kind Of Thing Than I Was. So I Have No Idea.”

 

 

Edge then glared at him.

 

 

“I Do Not See How The Hell This Relates To Your Problems Either.”

 

 

Sans held his hands up in a placating manner.

 

 

“hold up edge let me continue so i can explain the differences,”

 

 

He then continued on.

 

 

“monster _souls_ compose their entire being so we have less physical matter than humans. that’s why when we die our form dissipates along with our _soul_ however this is not the case for human _souls_ since they are not the entirety of their being, but rather their essence housed in a physical body. meaning human _souls_ can persist after their death especially ones with _determination_ or  _dt_ for short,”

 

 

Sans made hand gestures as he explained to Edge.

 

 

“this makes human _souls_ stronger than monster _souls_ cause our _souls_ are connected with our emotions, our being. so if a monster is not inclined to _fight_ , then _fighting_ becomes harder for that monster.”

 

 

“here’s a fun fact did yunno that all the monster _souls_ in the underground equate to the power of one human _soul_.”

 

 

Shock crossed Edge’s face.

 

 

‘guess he didn’t expect that did he?’

 

 

“heh so as i was saying before human _souls_ can persist after death the reason why is cause every human _soul_ has _dt_. monster _souls_ don’t have any _dt_ although should a monster acquire a high concentration of _dt_ , its body melts.”

 

 

“Okay I Understand Human _Souls_ Are Far Stronger Than Monster _Souls_. So What Is The Point Of This?”

 

 

“welp i am still not done. yunno how monster _souls_ are the color of their magic?”

 

 

“Yes…?”

 

 

“welp that is not the same for humans. cause their _soul_ color represent different traits. sometimes they are multicolored. but normally from what i’ve seen they are one color.”

 

 

Edge then looked at Sans suspiciously.

 

 

“Wait What Do You Mean ‘Seen’ Why Would You Have Come Into Contact With A Human _Soul_?”

 

 

‘shoot didn’t mean to let that slip.’

 

 

“heh i was hoping you wouldn’t notice that tidbit... welp i’ll tell ya but let me finish cause you are gonna need to know this to understand kay?”

 

 

Edge nodded.

 

 

“continuing off from earlier a human’s _soul_ color gives the human unique traits. each color has a name and a different meaning. i could go and on trying to explain the differences’n stuff to you. though i don’t think that is necessary right now maybe later... but the only known colors right now are seven of them,

 

 

_light blue is patience_

 

_orange is bravery_

 

_blue is integrity_

 

_purple is perseverance_

 

_green is kindness_

 

_yellow is justice_

 

 _red is determination_.”

 

 

He let Edge have a moment to soak in the information before going on.

 

 

“now that you know some of that i can get on with the story.”

 

 

His face grew serious.

 

 

“what i am bout to tell you may seem crazy and all but really it is all true it’s up to you if you wanna believe me or not.”

 

 

“I May Not Know All About Being A Friend Since There Was No Such Thing In My World. But I Do Know This. You Do Not Abandon Friends In Their Time Of Need. And I The Great And Terrible Edge Am The Greatest Of Friends.”

 

 

Sans eye lights were brimming with emotion.

 

 

“yeah you are very great.”

 

 

The both of them staring into the other’s eye lights.  
They shared a blissful smile with each other.

 

Edge’s POV

 

Edge had been confused with all the information Sans was telling him.  
One question seemed to plague his mind.

 

 

‘What Would All The _Soul_ Talk Have Anything To Do With What Is Making Sans Sad?’

 

 

Edge was puzzled once again by Sans.  
He didn’t understand why Sans was telling him all this.

 

 

‘Sans Did Say That I Would Not Understand Without Knowing This Information.’

 

 

He just could not figure out how all of it pieced together.

 

 

‘How Would _Soul's_ Be Emotionally Hurting Sans?’

 

 

‘Sans Did Talk About _Determination_ As Well...’

 

 

‘Why Though…?’

 

 

Edge was absolutely puzzled.

 

 

‘I Guess I Will Find Out From Sans’s Story Then....’

 

 

After Sans was done explaining.  
He then proceeded to tell Edge that he would think he was crazy.  
Edge knew he had to put a stop to Sans worries.  
So he spoke his mind.

 

 

“I May Not Know All About Being A Friend Since There Was No Such Thing In My World. But I Do Know This. You Do Not Abandon Friends In Their Time Of Need. And I The Great And Terrible Edge Am The Greatest Of Friends.”

 

 

He watched as Sans eye lights lit up in so much emotion, that it took a lot of his willpower to not tackle Sans in a hug  
He almost did when Sans responded with.

 

 

“yeah you are very great.”

 

 

Instead he and Sans shared a smile.  
One of the most peaceful smiles he had seen on Sans face since meeting him.  
Then he watched as Sans permanent smile drop down into a frown.

 

Edge almost gasped out loud.  
This was the first time he had seen Sans without a smile on his face.

 

 

‘Holy Shit! He Actually Frowned!’

 

 

Sans POV

 

After all these years I finally had let myself frown in front of another.  
I turned my attention to Edge.  
Edge had his mouth agape, surprise written on his face.

 

 

“heh edge you better close your mouth or somethin might start living in there.”

 

 

Edge’s sharp teeth snapped shut.  
He then gave Sans a pointed look.

 

 

“okay okay all jokes aside... i’ll begin the story alright?”

 

 

“Good Be Sure To Leave Nothing Out.”

 

 

Sans turned his eye lights to look at Edge with amusement shining in them.

He put his hand over his chest, his phalanges splayed.

 

 

“heh you wound me.”

 

 

He said with mock offence.

 

 

“SANS! Stop Prolonging The Story! Fucking Tell Me Or I Will Fucking End You!”

 

 

Edge whisper yelled.

Sans rolled his eye lights.

 

 

“heh okay let me think on where to start…”

 

 

He trailed off.


	14. Depressed Sans :'(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resets, Determination, Angst, THE FEELS, Souls, Crying, A lil fluff, Mentions of character death, And Much More.  
> This Is some of what is in the chapter so ya :D  
> Hope Ya Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Ya Enjoy Took me forever to type I swear I literally stayed up all night and I have been running on NO SLEEP The Entire Day Believe me when I Say I AM TRIED!  
> Thank Ya all for the support!  
> I think this is one of my longest chapters I could be wrong though....  
> I am kind of un-happy with this chapter I dunno it seemed kind of repetitive in some points..... I dunno if you have any suggestions to fix that please tell meh I need new lines and words I swear....  
> So I may re-edit this chapter a bit I am not so sure though..... *Shrugs*  
> And if ya see any mistakes please tell meh!  
> Love Da Support And Help It IS AWESOME!  
> Love Ya :D

Sans POV

 

 

“ah i know... okay so yunno how children have been falling down from the surface?”

 

 

Edge nodded.

 

 

“okay so has your world collected the human’s _souls_ to break the barrier then?”

  

 

“Yes Our World Had Six. Well... Maybe Not Anymore…”

  

 

Looking at him in confusion Edge asked.

 

 

“Why...?”

 

 

“i’m getting to that. we so far have six human _souls_ the same as you and to break the barrier it needs one more _soul_ right?”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“well the day came when the eighth human child fell down to the underground. now you prolly are thinking how come the barrier isn’t broken yet? why are we still underground? well i’ll tell you why. it’s cause this human child was different than the rest of them. this human child had a _red soul_.”

 

 

A haunted look crossed his face.

 

 

 

“ ** _the soul of determination_**.”

 

 

His face relaxed and he continued.

 

 

“ _determination_ as i said before lets human _souls_ persist after death right?”

 

 

“Correct.”

 

 

“knowing that. _determination_ in a sense could also be called the will to live or the resolve to change fate. with what i know _determined souls_ can do many seemingly impossible feats of fate. trust me i’ve seen it with my own sockets.”

 

 

He said with a hollow laugh.

 

 

“welp you prolly won’t believe this. but the human child with the _red soul_ could do the impossible.”

 

 

Sans eye lights disappeared.

 

 

“they could **_r e s e t  t i m e_**.”

 

 

Edge’s eye sockets widened.

 

Edge’s POV

 

To say Edge was surprised was an understatement.  
He was baffled.

 

 

‘A Fucking Human Child That Could _Reset Time_. It Does Not Even Sound Possible But...’

 

 

Glancing back at Sans he could see how much this really tormented him.

 

 

‘Not Even I The Great And Terrible Edge Could Fake That Much Pain.’

 

 

Edge knew Sans was speaking nothing but the honest truth.  
But at the same time it was something hard to believe.

 

 

‘I Must Stop That Train Of Thought. I Said I Would Be There For Him. And I Will Stick By Sans No Matter How Crazy All Of This May Seem.’

 

 

Hardening his resolve he waited for Sans to continue his ‘crazy’ story.

 

Sans POV

 

Sans readied himself for Edge to call him a liar or something.  
Instead he received nothing but the silence of the room.  
His eye lights had already re-appeared so they turned their focus onto Edge.  
He didn’t see any disbelief, or doubt in Edge’s eye lights.  
What he saw though was Edge’s firm gaze level with his own.

 

 

‘i thought he wouldn’t believe me…’

 

 

“I Believe You Sans.”

 

 

Edge said softly.  
Sans face heated up in a blush.

 

 

‘it was like he could read my thoughts..’

 

 

“heh you prolly would be the only one...”

 

 

Sans said doubt laced his voice.

 

 

“back with the story. anyway the child could _reset time_ , when they died they could _reload_ from their last _save point_ -”

 

 

“Wait! What The Fuck Is A _Save Point_ …?”

 

 

Edge interrupted.

 

 

“whoops forgot to mention those. well they are pretty much the manifestation of _determination_ , since the human was so _determined_ they could access them. _save points_ are pretty much well _save points_. if the human died they could _reload_ back to where they last _saved_ making it a _save point_.”

 

 

Sighing Sans continued.

 

 

“at first the kid was nice... never killed any monster, always helping everyone out… hell we even made it to the surface cause the kid had broke the barrier.... it was suppose to be all smiles’n sunshine with the monsters free and on the surface.”

 

 

The temperature in the room seemed to drop.

 

 

“but that is just it isn’t it? everything good must come to an **_e n d_**.”

 

 

His permanent smile seemed to return yet it held no joy or happiness.

 

 

“the kid then _reset time_ , when i found them i confronted them about it. they said they were trying to save someone i asked who? but they didn’t answer. i then asked if they would _reset again_? they said no...”

 

 

A bitter chuckle left his mouth

 

 

“they **_l i e d_**.”

 

 

A dark shadow seemed to mask Sans face.

 

 

“the same damn week replayed over and over, and each time the kid seemed to change, then they started killing innocent monsters i would give them a warning but they never listened. until finally they…..”

 

 

He Paused.

 

 

“ ** _k i l l e d  p a p y r u s_** …”

 

 

“No….”

 

 

Edge whispered sounding horrified.  
Sans didn’t seem to hear him though.  
He was lost reliving the nightmare in his head while he told the story.

 

 

“i remember finding paps scarf next to a pile of _dust_... i-i broke down crying... after a while when my crying had died down. i noticed the footprints in the snow, leading into waterfall... out to avenge my brother i had wove the scarf around my neck. i then teleported to the judgement hall knowing the kid would have to pass through there... when the kid did show up they attacked me with a knife. i of course fought back. i asked them why? why would they hurt papyrus? you know what they said to me.”

 

 

Edge shook his head slowly.

 

 

“heh instead of answering my question. they told me that paps was just trying to stop them, befriend them even. they said that paps offered them a hug a show of forgiveness... they _didn’t_ accept the hug... **_n o_** they then _**k i l l e d  m y  b r o t h e r**_ …. telling me they _**enjoyed**_ the look of _**suffering**_ on _**my brother’s face**_ ….”

 

 

His voice sounded empty when he asked.

 

 

“you wanna know what i did then…?”

 

 

A sinister smile spread across his face.

 

 

“ ** _i  k i l l e d  t h e m_** …”

 

 

His sockets were black voids.

 

 

“ ** _i killed them_** each _**reset**_. with them learning my moves. until finally **_they killed me_** … i just gave up after that…. i use to count how many **_resets_** their were. but i stopped at the _hundreds_ mark.”

 

 

He seemed to be staring at nothing.

 

 

“heh makes you wonder what the _**h e l l**_ did i do to _**deserve**_ this?”

 

 

Sans said with a dry humorless chuckle.

 

 

“why the fuck i gotta _**r e m e m b e r**_. while everyone else _**doesn’t**_.”

 

 

Feeling the air being knocked out of him.  
He found himself in Edge’s arms.  
Edge had scooped him up into a bone crushing hug.

 

 

“Sans I Am Sorry You Have Had To Go Through That. But You Are Not Alone. You Have Me, Papyrus, And Red There For You. Yes It Must Have Been Hard To Go Through. But That Does Not Mean You Should Give Up _Hope._ There Is Still A Chance To Find A Way Out Of This. You Just Have To Find It. Or Are You Going To Let That Demon Of A Human Win?”

 

 

He must have started to cry sometime during his story cause he felt the wetness of his tears rolling down his face.  
Edge started wiping away his tears along with his fears.

 

 

“yeah you're right... i-thank you edge you have no idea how much this means to me.”

 

 

“Of Course I Am Right I Am The Great And Terrible Edge After All. You Should Not Worry Anyway Since Me And Red Are Here We Can Give The Human A Good Ass Kicking With Papyrus And Your Help Of Course.”

 

 

“heh i’d like that... i really would... plus your right again. the human prolly won’t show up since they were due the day you two showed up.”

 

Edge’s POV

 

Edge did not expect many things in his life  
He didn’t expect his world to be so cruel.  
He didn’t expect to be teleported to another world.  
He didn’t expect to be comforting a small crying skeleton in his arms.  
No he didn’t expect any of that to happen in his life yet it did.

 

Edge wasn’t sure which was worse.  
Sans having to re-live his life over and over.  
Or having his own brother die.

 

Edge had felt many different conflicting emotions from the story Sans had told.  
Anger.  
Horror.  
Sadness.  
And a strong urge to protect his new family.

 

So when Sans seemed to become lost in his nightmares.  
Edge did one thing he was good at apparently.

 

 

HUGS!

 

 

He then proceeded to comfort the sad little skelly in his arms.

Sans told him the human was suppose to show up the day they did.  
So he tried to quell Sans worries.

 

 

“I See. We Will Figure This Out Together Sans. I Can Promise You That.”

 

 

Sans seemed to be falling asleep.

 

 

“mmkay edge i trust ya.”

 

 

Edge felt his s _oul_ flutter knowing Sans trusted him.  
With a small smile Edge spoke.

 

 

“Is There Anything Else I Need To Know Sans?”

 

 

“hhhmm...? oh yeah there is do you wanna hear more?”

 

 

“No Sans We Can Finish Tomorrow. Let Us Head To Bed.”

 

 

"kay."

 

 

Edge's smile grew larger while he settled down on Sans's mattress.

He laid Sans next to him.

Wrapping his arms around Sans he felt the said skeleton nuzzle into his shoulder.

A _blush_ tinted his cheekbones a dark red.

 

 

"thanks edge... g'night..."

 

 

Seconds later Edge could hear Sans soft snoring.

Letting out a sigh he gazed at Sans face.

He brushed his phalanges across Sans's cheekbone.

 

 

"You Are Very Strong Sans. And Even I Will Admit You Are Stronger Than I."

 

 

A _Determined_ look crossed Edge's face.

 

 

"I Promise To Protect You With My Life Sans."

 

 

Taking his hand away from Sans face he made himself comfortable.

Still hugging Sans he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Mischievous Skeletons ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Mentions/Talk of Depression, Mischievous Skelebros, Comedy, Misunderstandings, Cuteness.  
> This is pretty much what is in the chapter :D  
> Hope Ya Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to decide what I wanted to do for this chapter.  
> So after all that heavy stuff I decided for some Fluff.  
> YO DAT RHYMES!  
> Anyway I Thought these two could use some love :D  
> When I started writing this chapter I kept getting stuck with dialogue it was annoying but I think I did pretty well this chapter :D  
> I HAVE A QUESTION!  
> I need to figure out a nickname for Sans!  
> Like I want to have Edge call him a nickname like Edge and Red call Papyrus Fluffball  
> SO PLEASE! if ya have any suggestions please tell meh but I can't promise I'll use the suggestions cause I may think up one on my own but ya may help me who knows *Shrugs* THANK YA!  
> If ya see any mistakes please tell meh!  
> THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND HELP!  
> I Hope Your Enjoying The Story So Far!  
> I Hope Ya'll Have A Bonetastic Day Or Night!  
> Love Ya :D :D :D

Red And Papyrus’s POV

 

It was a beautiful morning.

 

Monsters were waking.

 

Snow was slowly falling.

 

Two mischievous skeletons were scheming.

 

Nothing unusual there.

 

 

_Click._

 

 

Papyrus took a picture of the pair of cuddled sleeping skeletons.  
Red was holding in his snickers behind him.  
With the picture in their possession, they tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

 

“heh heh heh i can’t wait to wave these babies in their faces.”

 

 

Red had a sharp devilish grin.

 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! INDEED! THEY WILL BE SO EMBARRASSED!”

 

 

They had several pictures of Edge and Sans.  
The pictures themselves were of the two of them in awkward situations.  
Like the one they were in now.

 

 

“i can imagine the looks on their faces _pfffft_!”

 

 

Red was holding his ribs in laughter.

 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

 

"heh heh heh!"

 

 

Their laughter filled the kitchen.

 

Using a single phalange Red wiped a tear from his socket.  
The corners of Red’s mouth turned up.

 

 

“heh seriously though… my bro seems to be real happy here. prolly cus no monster is after both our skulls.”

 

 

Papyrus’s face brightened, lowering his volume he spoke with a sincere voice.

 

 

“This Is The Happiest I Have Seen Sans In A Long Time.”

 

 

Red nodded.

 

 

“ya it seems our bro’s have been gitting a long pretty well… i’ve never really seen my bro close to anyone before so this is new….”

 

 

Eye lights dim Papyrus responded.

 

 

“Yes Sans Has Not…. Really Ever Been Close To Any Other Monster Either... Sans Is A Very Independent Monster. I Believe He Is Lonely, Yes He Does Have Me.... But I Know He Does Not Tell Me Everything... He Tries To Protect Me By Suffering In Silence.”

 

 

His eye lights lit up.

 

 

“All Of That Has Changed Though... Ever Since You Two Arrived. I Have Noticed Change In My Brother’s Demeanor. He Seems To Have Become Much More _Happier_ , More _Hopefu_ l.”

 

 

Papyrus beamed.

 

 

“I Am Glad You And Edge Have Decided To Stay Here With Me And Sans. For I Feel As If You Two Are Family. If You Had Decided To Go Back To Your Own World. We Would Have Missed You Both, And Sans Would Probably Go Back To Being Depressed. The Same As You.”

 

 

“heh i’m glad too, you and sans have become special to me and my bro. i can tell he cares a lot for you both, i do too,”

 

 

Red’s face heated up from from his statement since he still wasn’t use to all the ‘touchy feely’ topics, in his world that was a **_death wish_**.

 

 

‘but i’m not in the world no more, so i betta git use to it.’

 

 

“ya... yer prolly right though about the depressed thing but you, sans, and my bro have been helpin a whole bunch. it will prolly be a slow process for me and sans but i believe will be fine with time and support.”

 

 

“You Are Right I Believe That Too, And No Worries We Will All Help Each Other No Matter What Happens.”

 

 

They smiled at each other in agreement.  
Wanting to lighten the mood Red waggled his brow bones, holding up the pictures they had took.

 

 

“until then we should hold these for ransom. never know when ya need ta blackmail someone.”

 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH OR WE COULD TEASE OUR BROTHER’S!”

 

 

“hell yeah! i gotta have somethin on edge don’t i?”

 

 

“RED! LANGUAGE!”

 

 

“alright fluffball. but what i said is true though, siblings always gotta have ammo on each other.”

 

 

“OF COURSE! I TAKE EVERY CHANCE THAT I CAN GET TO TEASE MY OLDER BROTHER!”

 

 

Red had a cheeky grin.

 

 

“you sure are devious for a fluffball.”

 

 

A sly glint in his eye lights Papyrus replied with.

 

 

“Nyeh Heh Heh! My Personality Fools Everyone! They Think I Am Too Innocent To Comprehend Anything! I Do Admit I May Sometimes Have Trouble Understanding, But That Does Not Mean I Cannot!”

 

 

“so it’s pretty much all misunderstanding…?”

 

 

“INDEED! The ONLY! One That Understands So Far Is Sans.”

 

 

“really? why not explain yer predicament then?”

 

 

“BELIEVE ME I HAVE TRIED! THEY STILL THINK I AM TOO CHILDISH!”

 

 

Red patted Papyrus on the arm.

 

 

“welp no worries i’ve never really withheld anything from ya anyways,"

 

 

Red shrugged.

 

 

“never will either.”

 

 

Stars shown in Papyrus’s sockets.

 

 

“YOU REALLY MEAN IT!”

 

 

A warm smile graced Red’s face.

 

 

“course i _promise_ fluffball.”

 

 

Next thing Red knew, he was being pulled into a bone crushing hug.  
Red relaxed into the hug.  
They enjoyed their embrace for a few more seconds before pulling apart.

 

 

“Thank You Red That Means A Lot To Me.”

 

 

Red turned bashful.

 

 

“heh no prob, if it means that much ta ya i’ll keep it in mind.”

 

 

They were both smiling wide.

 

 

“WELL WE BETTER GET TO COOKING BEFORE OUR BROTHER’S WAKE UP!”

 

 

Red rolled his eye light.

 

 

“sure let me hide these first.”

 

 

With that said he searched around till he could find a good hiding spot.  
When that was done he went back to the kitchen to help ‘Fluffball’ make breakfast.


	16. HOPE And SMILES :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF, A Lil bit of Angst maybe...?,Cursing, Questions, Adorable Skeletons, Growling Sans, HOPE, STAR EYES, Floors, Spaghetti!, Lots of Different POV's  
> And Much More :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaaaaaan I AM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER I HAVE GOOD FEELS FOR IT!!!!  
> Lots of POV CHANGE!  
> I Am Sorry But I did Go Back and make a change to Chapter 10 or Two Scarred Skelebro's I just put in two dialogue lines pretty much the UF Bros Saying I LOVE YA BRO! Cause I noticed I forgot to add that Whoopsie but it is there now.  
> I Hope You Are Enjoying The Story Cause I Know I Am And I LOVE WRITING IT! It's Like A Challenge For Me I Guess Ya Could Say Plus It Is Like I Am Apart Of The Story That Is Why I LOVE TO READ AND WRITE! :D  
> I Love ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND HELP! It is very much appreciated  
> YOU ARE ALL AWESOMELY UNIQUE AND SPECIAL!  
> I Thank EVERYONE EVEN IF YA JUST HAVE READ THE STORY AND DIDN'T LEAVE ANYTHING THANK YOU ALL!  
> And Thank You For Being Easy On Me This Is My First Fanfic I Am Writing So I Hope I Am Doing Well Enough :D  
> I CAN NEVER GIVE ENOUGH THANKS NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SAY IT!!!!!  
> If ya see any mistakes or possibly suggestion please comment below I Very much Appreciate It!  
> Plus I Love To Hear From Readers Cause Yunno You Are A Big Help, And Are Amazing I Dunno It Is Just Fun To Answer Peoples Comments I Guess *Shrugs* It Gives Me A Warm Feeling Inside :D  
> Also Since I Felt So Good About This Chapter And Am In A Happy Mood I Put Links At The End Notes As Well They Are From Tumblr WARNING MAY CONTAIN NSFW!!!!!  
> I think That is what it is called.....? But They ARE KEDGEUP!  
> Like I Said I Hope Ya'll Are Enjoying The Story :D  
> I Hope Everyone Has A Bonetatsic Day Or Night :D  
> Love Ya :D

Sans POV

 

‘fuckin hell...’

 

Was my first thought.  
I had awoke to find arms woven around my waist in a tight grip.  
I turned my skull only to have my gaze meet my captors face.

 

Sans took the time to clear his sleep clouded mind.  
Once his thoughts were less foggy, he replayed last night’s events in his head.  
He whispered out a curse.

 

 

“fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

 

 

He had told Edge almost everything.

 

 

‘shit why did i tell him? he prolly thinks i’m crazy!’

 

 

A Memory flashed in his mind.

 

 

“ _I Believe You Sans_.”

 

 

‘he said he believes me, but does he really? he could just be saying that….’

 

 

Sans groaned.

 

 

‘damn it all! i told him i’d tell him the rest today!’

 

 

He slapped a hand to his face.

 

 

‘why why why? did i tell him anyways?’

 

 

Images popped into his skull.  
Of him being thrown around like a bag of bones.  
Of Edge forcing him to talk.  
Of Edge giving him big dark red ‘puppy dog eyes.’

 

 

‘i swear those eyes will be the death of me _eye_ tell ya heh...’

 

 

His brow bones furrowed.

 

 

‘but…’

 

 

Taking his hand away from his face he then turned his attention to the skeleton peacefully sleeping next to him.  
Edge’s face was relaxed, in a peaceful expression.  
Sans felt his face soften.

 

 

‘edge did seem genuinely concerned about my wellbeing.’

 

 

He felt his mouth stretch into a smile.  
Shock coursed through him.

 

 

‘holy stars! did i really not have my signature grin?’

 

 

He then remembered he allowed himself to frown in Edge’s presence.  
Sans gently touched his supposedly ‘permanent grin.’

 

 

‘i haven’t had a frown since...’

 

 

His eye lights dimmed.

 

 

‘ _ ~~ **gaster**~~_.’

 

 

 

_Memories of white labs coats, the Core, chemicals flashed in his mind._

He groaned not wanting to deal with a headache so he rid himself of the plaguing memories.

Instead focusing back on Edge.

More thoughts came to replace the memories.

 

 

‘yet i let myself frown, with edge watching…’

 

 

‘why?’

 

 

He tilted his head in thought.

 

 

‘heh i guess cause i can relate with him maybe…?’

 

 

It was true.  
Sans and Edge chose to put up charades to take care of their loved ones.  
Both went totally different paths.  
But they were from two very different world’s.  
One came from a cruel unforgiving world with _no hope_ or _love_.  
One came from a peaceful easy going world _full_ of _hope_ and _love_.  
With different _experiences_ and _memories_ that molded them who they are today.

 

 

Sans gaze slowly shifted down to his mattress.

 

 

‘too late now what done is done unless….’

 

 

His face darkened.

 

 

‘unless there’s another **_reset_**.’

 

 

He growled under his breath.

 

 

_grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

 

 

‘fucking stop! the kid hasn’t showed up! everything will be fine. i just gotta get use to actually having _my actions matter again_.’

 

 

Sans smiled at the thought.

 

 

‘the kid isn’t gonna kill my bro or any other monster.’

 

 

‘the day’s won’t repeat.’

 

 

‘my choices will have consequences never to be undone.’

 

 

‘i can actually _live_ again.’

 

 

The smile was becoming wider by the minute.

 

Edge’s POV

 

Edge had awoke from the rumbling of Sans’s growl.

 

 

_grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

 

 

Edge stared at Sans in confusion.

 

 

‘Why? The Hell Is He Growling?’

 

 

Sans had his skull tilted to one side glaring at the mattress.

 

 

‘If He Continues His Glare It Is Going To Burn A Hole Into The Bed.’

 

 

A scowl crossed his sharp featured face.

 

 

‘I Am Going To Die From Puns And Jokes.’

 

 

Shaking his skull he turned his attention to Sans.  
His eye sockets widened from the sight that greeted his two dark red eye lights.

 

Sans glare was gone instead replaced by a smile that continued growing in size.

 

 

‘He Looks So So…..’

 

 

Sans eye lights were changing into white stars literally.

 

 

“ _Hopeful_.”

 

 

Sans POV

 

Now usually Sans isn’t easily startled.  
Apparently that was not the case today.  
Sans jolted in surprise with a yelp crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

 

 

_THUD._

 

 

Sans still dazed from the fall heard Edge scramble to his side.

 

 

“SANS!”

 

 

Sans held up a single phalange from where he had face planted.

 

 

“give me a moment.”

 

 

Everyone’s POV

 

The bedroom door busted open to frightened faces that belonged to their brothers.

 

 

“SANS!? EDGE!? WHAT’S WITH ALL THE COMMOTION UP HERE!?”

 

 

Papyrus eye lights landed on Sans who was on the floor.

 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING SANS!? YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO SLEEP ON THE BED! NOT ON THE FLOOR!”

 

 

“heh fluffball i think he fell off the bed. talk about _a rude awakening_.”

 

 

Red said with a wink.

 

Papyrus ignored the pun.  
His concerned eye lights were trained on his brother.

 

 

“Sans Are You Okay?”

 

 

Papyrus asked in a soft voice.  
Red and Edge noticed Papyrus seemed worried.

 

Sans POV

 

Sans rolled onto his side to gaze up at his brother.  
He saw how distressed his brother was.  
It made his soul tighten.  
He gave his brother a warm smile.

 

 

“i am _bedter_ than ever bro.”

 

 

He gave Edge a sly glance.

 

 

“all thanks to edge. i’m not telling a _fibula_.”

 

 

Papyrus returned to normal immediately while nobody noticed Edge blush a dark shade of red.

 

 

“SANS!!!!!!”

 

 

“heh bro i need a _hand_.”

 

 

Papyrus walked over to Sans, and was now looming over his brother.  
Sans made ‘grabby hands.’  
Papyrus rolled his eye lights.

 

 

“BROTHER YOU ARE SUCH A LAZYBONES!”

 

 

With a sigh Papyrus picked up his brother.  
Sans wove his arms around Papyrus’s scarfed neck, and his bare feet wrapped around Papyrus’s chestplate.

 

 

“heh _no bones_ bout it bro.”

 

 

Sans nuzzled into his brother’s scarf.

 

 

“love ya bro.”

 

 

Papyrus whole demeanor brightened.

 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH I LOVE YOU TOO! YOU LAZYBONES!”

 

 

Papyrus then skipped out of his brother’s room carrying his brother along with him.

 

They forgot about Edge and Red who were watching the comedic scene with fond eye lights.

 

Red And Edge’s POV

 

 

“heh heh heh you gotta adore those two doncha?”

 

 

Edge nodded in agreement.

 

 

“Yes Indeed. I Believe We Both Have Become Quite Attached Haven’t We?”

 

 

“yep no doubt about it.”

 

 

They shared a smile.

 

 

“but yunno like they said were all a family and family sticks together like you’n me bro.”

 

 

“Yes Dear Brother You Are Correct We Are All A Family.”

 

 

“welp yunno breakf-”

 

 

“OH NO! THE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI IS RUINED! NYOH NYOH NYOH!”

 

 

“never mind…”

 

 

They could hear Sans comforting his brother.

 

 

“s’all right bro we can have grillby's. it would also give red and edge the chance to explore town. since they really haven’t except for the patrols’n stuff. whaddya say bro?”

 

 

“ALRIGHT EVEN THOUGH I HATE THE GREASY FOOD! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN WITHSTAND THE GREASINESS OF GREASES!”

 

 

“yeah bro your the coolest.”

 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

  
The scarred brother’s rolled their eye lights.

 

 

“Let Us Go Get Ready Brother.”

 

 

“yeah bro, on it.”

 

 

They left the bedroom to get ready.  
So they would be prepared for whatever the town may hold in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Check Out These Kedgeup Comics/Pics I Have Found Trust Meh They Are Good I Sometimes Use Them For Inspiration :D  
> I Am Not Sure If These Are Their Owners Though SO PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH!!!  
> Plus This May Be NSFW I think It is Called Yunno What I Am Saying :D
> 
> http://lechangenom.tumblr.com/post/150054109642/hell-o-so-more-kedgeup-i-think-im-going-to-call
> 
> http://muskka.tumblr.com/post/148209065540/part-1-part-2-or-bonus-nsfw-on-muskka
> 
> http://owosa.tumblr.com/post/149403513383/like-someone-say-in-the-stream-this-two-love
> 
> http://symphysins.tumblr.com/post/149066159556/well-for-kedgeup-fluff-again-im-sorry-for
> 
> http://symphysins.tumblr.com/post/148212727376/keeeeedgeup-this-was-silly-now-with-continuation
> 
> http://kell0x.tumblr.com/post/143834045514/so-i-wanted-to-draw-underfell-papyrus-meeting
> 
> http://kell0x.tumblr.com/post/148365979129/bones-and-the-beast-whelp-i-saw-this-in-my-old
> 
> http://kell0x.tumblr.com/post/149414807744/warning-fontcest-kedgeup-move-along-papyrus
> 
> http://kell0x.tumblr.com/post/147915690019/selfie-joke-backfired-kedgeup-strip-sorry-guy-no
> 
> http://kell0x.tumblr.com/post/149044661774/sans-is-still-in-denial-but-ufpaps-knows-whats
> 
> http://kell0x.tumblr.com/post/150412128279/ut-sans-is-trolling-uf-paps-sensually-i-love
> 
> http://kell0x.tumblr.com/post/146077403399/okay-sans-i-stop-enough-kedgeup-for-today
> 
> http://kell0x.tumblr.com/post/146804549954/dont-mess-with-sans-even-if-youremessing-with
> 
> I think that is all...?  
> But I hope ya enjoy them :D  
> Also All Art Belongs To The OWNERS NOT ME!


	17. Puny Piles Of Snow :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns, Jokes, Snowmans, Grillby's, Confusion, Cuteness, Blushing, Stages, Jobs?  
> And Much More :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh I am Gonna have fun using that stage :D So expect more of it :D  
> I Also did add in the stage BUT I WANTED TOOOOOO! So Ya.  
> I did find Sans joke online so no it is not mine but I couldn't think of one so... *Shrugs*  
> Sorry if this chapter is short I kept having interruptions happen so yeah...  
> If it seems kind of choppy though or if you have and suggestions or see any mistakes please tell meh :D  
> But I think this chapter turned out pretty well but I could be wrong.  
> I THANK YOU FOR ALL DA SUPPORT AND HELP!  
> I Hope you are all enjoying this cus I know I am :D  
> I Hope ya'll have a Bonetastic day or night everyone :D :D :D

Everyone's POV

 

The four skeletons were making their way towards Snowdin town walking side by side.  
Sans was still wrapped around Papyrus, his eye sockets closed.  
But he was not sleeping, no he was merely listening to all the skeletons chatter amongst each other.  
With him putting input when he was asked a question or to insert a pun when he saw the opening to do so.

 

Papyrus was doing most of the talking, pointing his phalange at everything telling stories, and giving them names.  
Edge and Red were taking in the sites while listening to Papyrus, they spoke little bit here and there.

 

Papyrus pointed at what looked like a muscular snowman with red gloves and a scarf that kind of looked like Papyrus, and next to it a…..Pile of snow with the word Sans written in ketchup?

 

 

“SANS AND I BUILT SNOWMEN! WELL I BUILT ONE AS YOU CAN SEE! SANS THE LAZYBONES ONLY MADE A PILE OF SNOW!”

 

 

“but broooooo i think i made a pretty _ice_ snow pile, maybe not as _cool_ as your snowman though.”

 

 

“SANS NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

 

 

“sans yes.”

 

 

Edge was gazing at them with confused eye lights.  
He then he asked an innocent inquiry.

 

 

“Why Would You Even Make These ‘Snowman’? What Is The Point?”

 

 

Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks.  
He then slowly turned to face Edge and Red.  
Red began to sweat while Edge seemed disconcerted by Papyrus’s abrupt change of behavior.  
Papyrus was staring at the two edgy skeletons with a serious face.  
With a soft tone he spoke.

 

 

“That Is Right... I Forget Sometimes That You Two Are From Another World... Where There Were No Such Things Like This, Where It Is Normal For Us... It Is Uncommon For You...”

 

 

Papyrus was saddened by this.  
Until Sans brought up an idea.

 

 

“welp bro maybe we outta have a snow day one of these days to show’em all the fun they could have. maybe sometime this week or somethin?”

 

 

Papyrus brightened.

 

 

“YES BROTHER THAT IS A GREAT IDEA! OH WHAT FUN THAT WILL BE!!!! WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK!?”

 

 

Edge and Red gave each other a glance, then they both nodded.

 

 

“sure it sounds _ice_.”

 

 

“RED!!!”

 

 

“Red!!!”

 

 

“ _ice_ you are stealing my puns.”

 

 

“heh they are just very _cool_.”

 

 

“we better _chill_ with the puns, edge and paps look _redy_ to blow. _snow_ joke.”

 

 

“aww but these puns are so _puny_ they are _sansational_.”

 

 

“heh aren’t we quite the pair of  _comic’s_?”

 

 

“SANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

 

“RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

 

Edge And Red’s POV

 

After scolding the _puny_ skeletons they had made it to the town.  
Edge and Red were drinking in all the sites although their instincts were kicking in.  
They were so use to danger that they were on guard the second they walked into the town.  
Waiting for someone to attack, or an ambush, anything to happen.

  
The two edgy skeletons were receiving curious glances, which made them tense waiting for an attack.  
But the monsters never did anything that would indicate they would attack, or hurt them, they only continued on with what they were doing.  
That confused them.  
Sans had noticed their tensing forms, and decided to ease their worries.

 

 

“heh will ya two _chill_ you're gonna be fine. no one’s here to hurt you two i _promise_.”

 

  
The two scarred brother’s looked to the blue clad skeleton.  
Sans gave them a reassuring smile.  
Edge and Red gave smiles back.  
They fought against their instincts and forced themselves to relax.

 

After much walking they had finally stopped in front of Grillby’s  
From what the two edgy skeletons could see it looked just like the one in their world.

 

Papyrus set Sans back onto the snow covered ground.

 

 

“thanks bro.”

 

 

“SANS I PROBABLY SHOULD NOT ENCOURAGE YOUR LAZINESS! SO YOU ARE WALKING HOME!”

 

 

“heh okay bro, but yunno i’m a _lazybones_.”

 

 

“SANS!!!!”

 

 

“aight aight i get it no puns.”

 

 

Sans turned his attention to Red and Edge.

 

 

“welp ya two ready?”

 

 

Sans eye lights held worry for them.  
Edge gave him a grin.

 

 

“Of Course We Are! Right Red!?”

 

 

“right bro.”

 

 

They then entered the establishment.  
What the scarred brother’s noticed first was how warm inside the building was.  
Turning their gazes to this world’s Grillby they understood the reason why.  
Behind the big oakwood counter was a monster made completely out of fire, his flames had a goldish red tint hue to them.  
Grillby was formally attired by sporting a white button up undershirt, greyish-black vest, a black bowtie, and some rectangular black glasses.  
He was wiping out a shot glass with a white rag.  
The brother's then heard a chorus of greetings.

 

 

“Sans!”

 

 

“Oooh Sansy is back!”

 

 

“Aww Sans tell us a joke.”

 

 

“YEAH! his jokes are always the best!”

 

 

The scarred brother’s turned their attention to the rest of the diner.  
There were booths, tables, the bar, a jukebox in the corner, and a stage right next to it.  
They didn’t have a stage in their world’s Grillby’s so that was new to them.

 

 

“ah hey everyone sorry for not coming for a while, i had some stuff going on heh.”

 

 

Every monster seemed to have their attention on Sans.

 

 

“SANS tell us a joke!”

 

 

A random monster had yelled out.

Sans scratched his cheekbone using his phalange.

 

 

“heh you guys really wanna hear a joke?”

 

 

Another chorus of ‘Yeah’s, and Yes’s.’  
Sans with a sigh went up to the stage and sat down on a conveniently placed chair.  
Pulling a microphone from thin air he said.

 

 

“welp alright let me think of something.”

 

 

Amusement shown in his eye lights.

 

 

“okay i got one…”

 

 

“the other day i read an article on the dangers of drinking, scared the shit out of me so i said that’s it!”

 

 

He waggled his brow bones.

 

 

“after today no more reading.”

 

 

Sans let out a chuckle.  
While all the monsters had burst out into laughter.  
Papyrus and Edge were not amused.

 

 

“alight alright that’s enough bout me…”

 

 

He turned his gaze directly at Edge and Red.

 

 

“i wanna us all to give a warm welcome to new members of our town.”

 

 

He gestured his hand towards the two scarred brother’s.

 

 

“give it up for edge and red.”

 

 

Everyone turned their attention to the edgy skele bro’s  
They all cheered merrily yelling out 'welcome’s and hello's' here and there.  
The two brother’s soaked up the warm atmosphere, while flushing their respective colors.

 

 

“heh thanks everyone i’ll be getting back to my routine soon, so no worries.”

 

 

He said with a wink.  
Edge whispered to Papyrus.

 

 

“What The Fuck Is He Talking About?”

 

 

“OH SANS! HE COMES HERE EVERY SUNDAY NIGHT OR ANY OTHER DAY TO TELL PUNS AND JOKES!”

 

 

“really?”

 

 

“YES REALLY! HE HASN’T BEEN DOING THAT FOR A WHILE THOUGH SO HE IS MAKING PROGRESS!”

 

 

“Nyeh Heh Heh Maybe You Can Get A Gig Here Dear Brother.”

 

 

“you think so?”

 

 

“ya i wouldn’t see why not. i can talk to grillbz bout it.”

 

 

Sans said after appearing out of nowhere.

 

 

“you’d do that for me?”

 

 

He gave Red a genuine smile.

 

 

“course i would, were a family remember? we gotta look out for each other, and even if we weren't family i'd still do it.”

 

 

Red tackled Sans into a hug.

 

 

“thank you sans!”

 

 

Sans patted Red on his back.

 

 

“no prob bud. i’m glad it makes ya happy.”

 

 

Edge had not seen his brother so happy, for a long time, so he was cherishing this moment of happiness.


	18. What Do You Think Family Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, Inspirational Speeches, Fluff, Grillby's, Talking, Food, Family Love, Blushing, Hugs.  
> And Much More :D
> 
> What Do You Think Family Is?  
> Keep that in mind while you read :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am Happy With This Chapter :D  
> AND I FOUND A NICKNAME YIPEE!  
> I really love this chapter I got to babble again lol XD  
> But really I hope you enjoy the message in this chapter cus I did and I had one heckuva time writing it.  
> And They Are doing Family Love!!! right now no worries though there will be Kedgeup hopefully soon :D  
> If ya see any mistakes or have any suggestion for the story I could possibly slide somethin in no promises though :D  
> Wanna try and guess who rooms with who?  
> Also What Do You Think Family Is?  
> I LOVE ALL DA SUPPORT AND HELP THANKS YOU!  
> I Hope ya are enjoying the story cus I am :D  
> I Hope ya'll have a Bonetastic Day Or Night Everyone :D  
> Love Ya :D

Everyone’s POV

 

After a moment of Red hugging Sans, he pulled away quickly with a red tint on his cheekbones mumbling out a ‘sorry.’  
This made Sans chuckle.

 

 

“heh there’s no need to be sorry, or to feel ashamed, hugs are nice just ask paps-,”

 

 

He gave a sly glance to Edge.

 

 

“and edge. isn’t that right?”

 

 

Edge flushed a dark red.

 

 

“you still like hugs!?”

 

 

Suddenly feeling shy Edge nodded.

 

 

“bro you coulda told me i can give ya lots of hugs,”

 

 

He pointed to Papyrus.

 

 

“so could fluffball.”

 

 

“OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S HUGS! ARE THE VERY BEST!”

 

 

“ya bro they are pretty great _tibia_ honest.”

 

 

“SANS!!!”

 

 

“heh heh sorry bro.”

 

 

Papyrus rolled his eye lights while a devious grin made itself at home on Edge’s face.

 

 

“I’m Sorry, I Just Find Sans A Very Huggable Skeleton.”

 

 

Sans blushed a dark cyan blue.

 

 

“…thanks i think….?”

 

 

Papyrus and Red met each other’s confused gazes.  
A second later mischievous smiles stretched across both their faces.  
Sharing a knowing wink they turned their attention back to their brother’s.

 

 

“Oh Believe Me Cuddlybones. It Was A Compliment.”

 

 

His blue blush grew darker.

 

 

“i….uh...i.”

 

 

Sans was a flustered stuttering mess he didn’t know what to do.  
So he then cleared his non-existent throat.

 

 

“fuck this shit i’m out.”

 

 

Sans sidestepped his way towards the bar leaving behind three skeletons that were near hysterics from the spectacle.

 

 

“Nyeh Heh Heh Oh My Stars! Is He Always Like That When He Is Flustered? It Is Quite Adorable.”

 

 

“YES! SANS WHEN HE IS FLUSTERED HE SPOUTS NONSENSE! THOUGH IT IS HARD TO FLUSTER SANS OR CATCH HIM OFF GUARD LIKE THAT! I CONGRATULATE YOU ON THAT ACCOMPLISHMENT!”

 

 

“heh heh heh that was hilarious! good job bro.”

 

 

After the fits of giggles were over, they made their way over to where Sans had made himself comfy.  
Sans was leaning on the counter with his elbows, still wearing a blush when he saw the other skeleton’s coming.  
He gestured to Edge and Red.

 

 

“hey grillbz you prolly already know but these two are edge and red.”

 

 

Grillby looked up from what he was doing and studied the named skeletons.  
He then let out a puff of smoke and spoke with a crackly voice.

 

 

“......Hello….”

 

 

“uh hi…?”

 

 

Red gave a little wave in greeting.

 

 

“Hello Good Sir.”

 

 

Edge said politely with a nod of his skull.  
Sans quirked a brow bone while Grillby just kept silent staring at them.  
Apparently Grillby was done observing them for he then focused back on cleaning the shot glass.

 

 

“heh and then you guys prolly already guessed this is grillby.”

 

 

Sans tilted his head towards the monster made of fire.

 

 

“me’n grillbz go way back don’t we grillbz?”

 

 

Grillby nodded his head in answer to the question.

 

 

“ever since we were kids. good times i tell ya.”

 

 

Sighing he said.

 

 

“but enough bout me time to get us some grub.”

 

 

Everyone took their seats at the bar and received menus from Grillby.

 

 

“the usual grillbz.”

 

 

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL HAVE A MILKSHAKE PLEASE!”

 

 

“but bro that ain’t food.”

 

 

“IT IS BETTER THAN ALL THAT GREASE! NO OFFENSE TO YOU GRILLBY! I AM SURE LOTS OF MONSTERS ENJOY YOUR FOOD JUST NOT ME!”

 

 

“......No offense taken…..”

 

 

Papyrus smiled at Grillby.

 

 

“Well I Guess I Will Have A Burger And Fries….?”

 

 

“heh me too with a bottle of mustard.”

 

 

Grillby wrote all their orders down on a notepad and then disappeared into the kitchen located behind the bar.

Papyrus then said gasp out loud.

 

 

“GASP! SANS WE SHOULD ALL GO SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES!”

 

 

“why bro?”

 

 

“BECAUSE EDGE AND RED DO NOT HAVE ANY OF THEIR OWN CLOTHES!”

 

 

Sans tilted his skull.

 

 

“that is true... heh then they wouldn’t have to wear our clothes anymore.”

 

 

“Yes Indeed Not That There Is Anything Wrong With Your Clothes, It Just Does Not Seem To Be...Our Style.”

 

 

“ya i could do with some more clothes.”

 

 

“WE COULD EVEN START WORKING ON MAKING YOU TWO YOUR OWN ROOMS!”

 

 

Sans scratched his skull.

 

 

“heh bro i dunno bout that...maybe share a room…?”

 

 

“YOU MEAN WE COULD HAVE ROOMMATES!?”

 

 

“ya we would just have to decide who rooms with who.”

 

 

“that sounds okay by me what bout you bro?”

 

 

Edge thought for a moment.

 

 

“Hmm It Sounds Agreeable.”

 

 

“NYEH! THEN WE CAN ALSO BUY THEM ROOM DECORATIONS AND BEDS!”

 

 

Red and Edge were being overwhelmed by their generosity.

 

 

“uh... guys you don’t have to buy all that for us…”

 

 

“Yes... Let Us Acquire Gold To Buy Our Own Stuff... Do Not Waste Your Gold On Meaningless Things Such As Those….”

 

 

Papyrus enthusiasm seemed to dull.  
Sans stood up suddenly making the barstool he was sitting on scrape across the wood floor.  
The lively atmosphere in the establishment dwindled down till it was completely silent.  
The monsters could feel how tense the aura around the blue clad skeleton was, which caught their attention enough to the point they were staring at the four skeletons.

 

His eye lights were unreadable and their focus were on Edge and Red.

 

 

“what do you think family is?”

 

 

He asked with a neutral tone.  
Edge and Red were uncomfortable from all the monsters stares, and from Sans’s drastic change in demeanor.  
With much hesitation they answered warily.

 

 

“well... family is a group that are either related or not, and they stick together no matter what.”

 

 

“They Also Support Each Other, Help Each Other In Their Times Of Need….”

 

 

Sans shook his skull.

 

 

“heh you are halfway right...but you still don’t get it... so let me explain to you what family is all about.”

 

 

His gaze hardened.

 

 

“family is a variety of different living beings that you feel safe with, that you trust, they provide comfort, they help you, support you. you know you will never be judged by them... and if you are i guess you gave them a reason to do so, but if you didn’t... well maybe they aren’t really family then…. you don’t have to be related, you don’t have to be perfect with them, they can know all your flaws, your past, anything and everything about you that is bad or good, yet they never leave you, or betray you, they love you and would sacrifice everything for you.”

 

 

Letting out a sigh he continued.

 

 

“some don’t even have the privilege of a good family, so they never really know what it is until they can experience it for themselves they may feel alone in the world but they can find family in friends, kin, in everyone they meet. all they just gotta do is look for it.”

 

 

Sans glared at them with a blazing cyan blue changing yellow eye light.

 

 

“so next time you tell me that it is meaningless to buy you stuff or to care about you i will personally give you **_a bad time_**.”

 

 

He then sat down with a huff, and his arms crossed.  
It was silent until Papyrus began clapping with the rest of the monsters joining in soon after.

 

 

“BROTHER THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!”

 

 

Papyrus had tears in his eye sockets, and had a wide smile stretched across his face.  
He scooped Sans up into a hug.

 

 

“SANS I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!”

 

 

Sans relaxed into the embrace.

 

 

“i love you too bro...i love you too…”

 

 

Edge and Red were gobsmacked and were staring at Sans with awe in the eye lights.  
Papyrus opened his arm in an invitation for them to join in on the hug.

 

 

“COME JOIN! THIS IS A FAMILY HUG!”

 

 

With fondness in their gazes they accepted the offer.  
They were all standing hugging and enjoying each other’s presence.

 

 

“I LOVE YOU ALL!”

 

 

“love ya guys.”

 

 

Edge and Red flushed.

 

 

“w-we love you too….”

 

 

“Love You As Well.”

 

 

They continued hugging for a long while sharing their love with each other as a family.


	19. Missing Glove :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jobs, Blushing, Embarrassment, Missing Glove, Protective friends, Talk of training, Rhyme's.  
> And Much More :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love this chapter I thought making Red embarrassed by Grillbz was Adorable so I had to do it SQUEEEEE!  
> I Am having too much fun with this ain't I oh well *Shrugs*  
> At least I am having fun :D  
> I hope you all are too!  
> I Very Much Love All Of Your Guys's Support and Help Really Thank You!  
> If ya see any mistakes or have any suggestions for the story I could possibly put'em in who knows *Shrugs* No promises though.  
> I Do Love Hearing From Commenters Even If It Is Not Related To The Story At All, If Ya Just Need Someone To Talk To, Or Your Having Troubles With No One To Talk To, Anything At All. Just Pop In A Comment And I Promise I'll Get Back To Ya As Fast As I Can :D :D :D  
> You All Are Special And Unique Never To Be Replaced I Hope You Know That :D
> 
> I'm sorry I just watched a game video and let me tell ya Whhoooooweeee It was an experience it was called Don't Take This Risk.  
> WARNING If Ya do watch this be prepared for some VERY DARK DEPRESSING THINGS LIKE WOAH!  
> It was also pretty creepy it gave me the chills.
> 
> WARNING SOME OF MY BACKSTORY AND MY SPEECH CONTAIN DEPRESSING TALK SUICIDAL TALK ETC.
> 
> Now I have been depressed before even sometimes now I am, but yunno what has kept me going it was my family and friends, but mostly my mom.  
> I believe when you are depressed you need someone to attach to yunno keep you going I did that with my mom.  
> She is the most important person to me when she dies I have no idea what i'll do...  
> Heh I am prolly making you all Sad this is suppose to be a Fluffy chapter.  
> But it is true people everyday have to struggle with depression I think everyone once in their life deals with it at least once.  
> And it is so hard to keep away, you just gotta stay positive, and find someone that will stick with you no matter what, cause if you have real friends and family then they will never abandon you and if they do maybe not on purpose.
> 
> Like I said before you are all unique and special never to be replaced so if you hurt yourself or even possibly are thinking of ending your life Please I beg of you don't Life is precious, never to be given to the same person again.
> 
> You probably have heard these words thousands of times but they are so true.  
> I have thought of ending my life before without my mom I prolly would of I also was scared of death still am.  
> But I still continue on living my life I want something like old age, or something accidental to happen to me to cause my death. Instead of doing it myself.  
> I have two sisters what would they tell their kids?  
> 'Oh your aunt killed herself.'  
> You see what I mean stuff like this affect people around you even if you do feel alone, and feel like no one notices you, or cares about you, there are and if not maybe you need to get up and find those people that will change your life forever, your reason to live because yunno you can't feel sorry for yourself cause depression is a natural thing that happens to people and ARE YOU GONNA LET IT WIN! TO DEFEAT YOU! SLOWLY DRAG YOU DOWN UNDER!!!  
> HELL NO!!!!  
> At least I ain't I am gonna stay strong, stay positive, and love my family and friends with all my heart and soul cus yunno they are what matter most in life are the people that you surround yourself with.
> 
> I am sorry if I have made you all sad with this but yunno sometimes it is just good to talk about things like that with other people that is why I am offering people to talk to me cause I tell ya it helps and I love to listen and to help people.  
> I talk with my mom all the time and she understands she listens and tries to help.  
> I Hope This Helps you guys in some way  
> Don't lose hope there are other people out there that understand.  
> Remember you can talk to me it just matters if you want to talk.  
> I Love You All And I Hope You Have A Bonetastic Day Or Night :D :D :D

Sans POV

 

Papyrus and Edge were waiting outside Grillby’s, while Sans and Red were inside talking to Grillby.

 

 

“grillbz you still hiring?”

 

 

A moment of silence.

 

 

“.....Yes…..”

 

 

“then would ya mind if my good pal red here, could have a gig too?”

 

 

Grillby studied Red.  
Red fidgeted under his gaze and blushed a bright red.

 

 

“.......Tell me a joke….”

 

 

“oh... uh... let me get _fired_ up first.”

 

 

Red’s face showed he was panicking.  
He rushed to apologize.

 

 

“i’m sor-,”

 

 

“....You're hired……”

 

 

“wait! what?”

 

 

“......You’re hired……”

 

 

Red looked lost.

 

 

“but i didn’t tell a joke yet! that was a pun!”

 

 

“.........You’re hired……”

 

 

Sans decided to help end Red’s suffering.

 

 

“heh that’s grillbz for ya, no worries he just loves puns.”

 

 

Embarrassment spread across Red’s face.

 

 

“oh heh heh heh sorry... i mean thank you... i _promise_ you won’t regret it.”

 

 

Grillby reached his arm over the counter and patted Red on top of his skull.

 

 

“.......There there.... I’m sure I won’t…..”

 

 

Red blushed a darker shade of red from the touch.

 

 

“heh heh heh grillbz you’re making him flustered.”

 

 

Grillby retracted his hand.

 

 

“.......I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable…..”

 

 

“um…. i...i...it’s okay...um….i’m just not use to touch yet…..”

 

 

Sans turned his gaze to Grillby.

 

 

“so grillbz i’m pretty sure you said somethin, is happening this tuesday was it…?”

 

 

“....Yes, I am holding a karaoke night here this Tuesday….”

 

 

“and you need my help…?”

 

 

“…..I need your help in setting everything up, possibly tell some jokes or something…..”

 

 

Sans thought for a moment.

 

 

“hmm... yep i should be free, so ya i’ll help out. maybe i can get us some more help while i am at it.”

 

 

“......That sounds wonderful Sans I really do appreciate it…..”

 

 

Sans gave Grillby a wink.

 

 

“that’s what friends are for, they are like family.”

 

 

“....Yes…..Family…..”

 

 

Sans and Grillby shared a smile.  
Before they heard Papyrus yell for them.

 

 

“SANS!!! RED!!! COME ON WE BETTER HURRY BEFORE IT GETS DARK OUT!”

 

 

“welp come on red we better go before paps and edge come haul us out."

 

 

“heh they need to blow off some _steam_.”

 

 

“bye grillbz, put it on my tab.”

 

 

Chuckling they left the building.  
They saw Papyrus and Edge talking with each other.

 

 

“AND THEN THE ANNOYING DOG TOOK OFF WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK! I ALWAYS TRY TO CAPTURE HIM BUT HE ALWAYS FOILS MY PLANS TO DO SO! I WILL CAPTURE HIM ONE OF THESE DAYS I JUST KNOW IT!”

 

 

One of Edge’s brow bones rose.

 

 

“You’re Special Attack Is A Bone….?”

 

 

“YES WHY!?”

 

 

Edge cupped his chin.

 

 

“I See Hmmm… I Can Work With This….”

 

 

“WHAT!?”

 

 

Edge then held up a single gloved phalange.

 

 

“I Believe Me And Red Should Teach You And Sans, How We _Fight_ In Our World.”

 

 

Papyrus’s eye lights sparkled.

 

 

“WOWIE! I AM SURE YOU TWO ARE SKILLED FIGHTERS! JUST LIKE UNDYNE!”

 

 

Sans became alarmed.

 

 

“woah woah woah hold up." 

 

 

He was waving his arms.

 

 

"why are you two gonna try and teach us how to _fight_? when we already know how to...”

 

 

“ya bro why?”

 

 

Edge gave Sans a secretive glance.

 

 

“I Have A Feeling They Will Possibly Need To Have That Knowledge In The Near Future. Our World's Are Both Vastly Different, So We Could Learn From Each Other's Techniques And Skills.”

 

 

“but bro it is so peaceful here what could possibly go wrong?”

 

 

“Dear Brother I Ask That You Trust Me On This If You Do Not That Is Fine. Now Will You Help Me Or Not?”

 

 

Red smiled.

 

 

“of course i trust ya. if ya have a feeling, ya have a feeling, i’ll help out no worries.”

 

 

“OH SANS! PLEASE! OH PLEASE! CAN WE!?”

 

 

Papyrus was giving Sans the ‘Papyrus puppy dog eyes.’

 

 

‘fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! why the fuck can papyrus’s do that?’

 

 

Sans sighed, he can never resist those eyes.

 

 

“fine…..but we better not be hurt kay?”

 

 

“We Would Never Hurt You Two.”

 

 

“ya don’t worry will be careful with ya guys.”

 

 

“i know i just…. never mind...”

 

 

“Sans I Will Not Do It, If It Worries You So.”

 

 

“no paps s’alright i was just worried, i won’t hold ya back.”

 

 

He gave Papyrus a small smile.

 

 

“ALRIGHTY THEN! WE SHOULD PROBABLY GO NOW BEFORE THE STORES CLOSE!”

 

 

They were about to continue until Edge came to abrupt stop.

 

 

“Wait! Where The Fuck Is My Other Glove!?”

 

 

“LANGAUGE EDGE!”

 

 

Papyrus scolded.

 

 

“bro you did take them off while you were eating.... maybe you left it inside?”

 

 

“You Are Probably Right Dear Brother, I Shall Be Back.”

 

 

Edge’s POV

 

Edge hurried back inside Grillby’s.  
Surveying the area they were in previously he spotted the red glove lying on the counter.  
Walking up to the counter he noticed Grillby was staring at him.

 

 

“I Am Sorry I Left My Glove Here, I Hope I Did Not Disrupt You.”

 

 

“........You are fine, but if you would be so kind, could you spare the time, to hear a favor of mine…..”

 

 

Edge was baffled.

 

 

“What The Fuck….”

 

 

Grillby let out a crackling chuckle.

 

 

“.....Sorry I sometimes like to rhyme for no reason although I do have a favor…..”

 

 

He wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not.

 

 

“Okay….What Is This Favor?”

 

 

With a stern face Grillby replied.

 

 

“......Take care of him will you? he has had enough pain and suffering……”

 

 

Edge was perplexed.

 

 

‘Who The Hell Is He Talking About?’

 

 

Then it came to him.

  
He gave Grillby a sincere smile.

 

 

“I Will…”

 

 

He picked up his glove, and turned around heading toward the exit, but then he halted.  
Calling over his shoulder he said.

 

  
“Good Trick By The Way, I Did Not Even See You Steal My Glove, And I Have Been Trained To Have A Keen Eye For That. So I Commend You On Your Stealth.”

 

 

With that he left behind a flame monster who he had made happy for he knew his friend would be well taken care of.


	20. Sarcastic Clothes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES!, Bunnies, Purple Bunny, Sarcasm, Breaking The 4th Wall?, Sassiness, Info, Sewing, GYFTMAS!, Blushing, Talents,  
> And Much More :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while and for that I am truly sorry I was having writer's block for this chapter and I dunno it just felt rushed Argh Plus I kept having interruptions family stuff I dunno if it is too terrible tell me and i'll fix it but if it is okay then I guess it'll be fine but I wanted to say 
> 
> I WISH EVERYONE HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND HOPE EVERYONE HAD WONDERFUL HOLIDAYS!
> 
> Plus I went back and edited some of the chapters again I know pls don't shoot meh :(
> 
> But I hope this is okay I will definitely be working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be better and stuff.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!  
> Please comment I love to hear from you all and if ya have any suggestions I would gladly accept them plus if ya have any ideas for the story I might be able to squeeze them in :D  
> But I hope everyone has a Bonetastic Day Or Night!  
> Love Ya :D

Everyone’s POV

 

 

Two sets of red eye lights were having their focus shift from the left to the right.

Scanning racks that were full of an odd variety of clothing that were from light colors to dark.

 

The skeletons currently were in a clothing aisle.

 

Well of course it was a clothing aisle... What were _you_ thinking?

Maybe that they just _magically_ find some random clothing?

 

 

Please you wound me….

 

 

They actually were in a clothing aisle inside Snowdin shop owned by a PURPLE BUNNY!

 

 

Ehm excuse me….

 

 

I mean a purple bunny _monster_ sheesh don’t kill me.

 

You imagine talking to a purple bunny.

 

I SAID IMAGINE IT!

 

I know I know you want a description of this purple bunny monster hang on gotta think up one that’s good….

 

 

EUREKA!

 

 

The purple bunny was well purple... She wore a dark pink tank top, a matching summer hat with her fuzzy bunny ears sticking out, a small necklace adorned her neck, knee-high leggings that were of a light purple, and sandals that wove up her ankles.

The bunny monster’s name was Bonnie.

She also had two sisters.

 

 

THEY AREN’T PURPLE!

 

 

Cinnamon was a cream colored bunny.

She wore a yellow dress with a an assortment of geometric designs that were of a color blue, yellow slippers covered her feet, her eyes were almond shaped, pink tinted both her cheeks.

Cinnamon was the owner of the Snowed Inn.

 

 

The third sister well... Lets just say she is a bit of a flirt….Okay fine a very big flirt.

She was well known throughout the whole town for her reputation of sleeping around with whomever she targeted as a good lay.

Fur was as black as night, one ear flopped down while the other stood straight up, round magenta colored pupils that had given her name.

The name in question was Lyla.

The attire she wore was a dark grey leather jacket with a white fur lined hood, black leather fingerless gloves, black leather biker boots, a white shirt with a diamond in the middle, and purple jeans.

Lyla lived with her sister Cinnamon helping out here and there with the Inn, but she spent most of her time at Grillby’s.

 

 

Anyway enough about the bunny sisters.

Let’s get back to our favorite skele’s.

 

Edge and Red were selecting out items of clothing to try on with Papyrus skipping around them all over the place trying to help, while Sans was sorting through some fabrics and threads.

 

 

“what are ya lookin for sans?”

 

 

Sans answered Red’s question without even lifting his white eye lights from his task.

 

 

“nothin much... if we can’t really find anything here for you two, then i could possibly make some clothes or somethin…”

 

 

Edge quirked a brow bone at this.

 

 

“ _You_ Can Sew?”

 

 

The curves of Sans permanent smile seemed to twitch upwards.

 

 

“yep it’s relaxing, and enjoyable.”

 

 

He gave a side glance to Edge.

 

 

“why do you sound so surprised?”

 

 

Edge tilted his skull, eye lights narrowing.

 

 

“Well I Guess I Just Did Not See You As The Type To Enjoy Those...Sorts Of Activities.”

 

 

Papyrus then decided to pop into the conversation.

 

 

“OH YES! SANS LOVES TO MAKE ALL KINDS OF THINGS!”

 

 

He gestured to his ‘Battle Body.’

 

 

“A FEW WEEKS AGO HE MADE ME MY BATTLE BODY! OH AND FOR GYFTMAS HE MADE ME MY SCARF!”

 

 

Papyrus smiled a big goofy smile.

 

 

“I WILL ALWAYS TREASURE IT BECAUSE MY BROTHER MADE IT FOR ME!”

 

 

Sans seemed to turn bashful from his brother’s heartfelt words, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and a cyan blue flush was spreading across his face.

 

 

“aww shucks paps it was nothin.”

 

 

He shrugged.

 

 

“whaddya mean nothin!? yer amazing! i didn’t even think that was homemade!”

 

 

The blush was becoming darker.

 

 

“uh heh..i mean i guess...i worked real hard on it’n all.”

 

 

“Indeed Do Not Look Down Upon Yourself You Have A Talent.”

 

 

Sans scratched his cyan blue cheekbone.

 

 

“heh thanks guys.”

 

 

Red tapped his chin.

 

 

“yunno it kinda reminds me of the time i made ya yer scarf bro.”

 

 

Edge nodded remembering the fond memory.

 

 

“Yes Dear Brother I Remember That Very Well.”

 

 

Sans and Papyrus turned their attention to Edge’s scarf taking in every detail.

Sweat started to accumulate on Red’s skull.

 

 

“it’s not as good as sans’s though.”

 

 

Edge glared at Red.

 

 

“Brother It May Not Be As Good As Sans’s But! That Does Not Mean It Holds Any Less Value To Me.”

 

 

The two edgy brother’s shared a smile.

 

 

“ya it looks great no need to be down on yourself.”

 

 

“YES MY BROTHER AND YOUR BROTHER ARE CORRECT!”

 

 

Sans seemed to ponder something for a moment before speaking.

 

 

“yunno if ya want some help with makin stuff like this, or some tips i can help ya the best i can.”

 

 

Red shrugged.

 

 

“really? i dunno i wasn’t much into that sort of thing myself... but i guess i can give a shot, thanks.”

 

 

Sans smiled.

 

 

“no prob bud.”

 

 

Edge who had been quiet then asked a question.

 

 

“Papyrus You Said Something About This Thing Called Gyftmas What Is That?”

 

 

Sans and Papyrus gave them blank stares.

Papyrus then sucked in a breath with his non-existent throat.

 

 

“YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT GYFTMAS IS!?”

 

 

Red scratched the back of his skull.

 

 

“uhhh.. nope sorry pal could ya splain it to us.”

 

 

“OKAY! WELL GYFTMAS IS A HOLIDAY FOR US IT IS WHERE WE SHARE GIFTS WITH EACH OTHER USUALLY OUR LOVED ONES, AND WE SPEND TIME WITH EACH OTHER, WE DECORATE THE BIG TREE, AND WE HAVE A BIG DINNER, IT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE HOLIDAYS! OH! SUPPOSEDLY HUMANS HAVE THIS HOLIDAY AS WELL!”

 

 

“Wait How Do You Know That?”

 

 

“welp cus of all the trash that has fell down here but of course we coulda misread since yunno it is trash.”

 

 

“Oh Well How Did The Holiday Start?”

 

 

“well it started with a monster named gyftrot, monster kids would decorate’em up get’em all angry’n stuff and somehow it started up this holiday.”

 

 

“wait hold up gyftrot who's that?”

 

 

Sans sockets widened.

 

 

“you guys didn’t have a monster called gyftrot?”

 

 

The scarred brothers shook their heads.

 

 

“hmm weird anyways i guess will just have to introduce ya to the holiday right bro?”

 

 

“YES YOU WILL LOVE IT!”

 

 

Everyone shared a smile.

 

After all that the skeletons went back to what they were doing.

Sans collected some fabrics, threads, and other materials.

The two shark tooth brother’s found some outfits and tried them on.

Papyrus well was being Papyrus.

All in all the found what they had came for and were currently buying their items.

 

 

“hey bon how ya been?”

 

 

“Oh hello Sans I see you’ve brought some more skeleton’s than usual with you.”

 

 

Red and Edge began to panic thinking that they would be caught since they did not belong in this world.

Sans waved her off.

 

 

“oh these two their distant relatives just moved here in fact.”

 

 

Bonnie gave them a welcoming smile.

 

 

“Well hello you two welcome to Snowdin I hope you enjoy it here.”

 

 

After calming down Red spoke.

 

 

“heh we really are.”

 

 

“Yes Indeed We Are.”

 

 

After they were done they said their farewells to Bonnie.

 

 

“Have a nice day see ya next time!”

 

 

Sans winked.

 

 

“see ya bon.”

 

  
Then the skeletons were out the door and on their way home.


	21. Bone's Author Note~The Tale Of I Dunno's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEH QUESTIONS~  
> YER ANSWERS~

Heyyo everyone it is me BoneMoonWolffe or Bone for short!

I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story so far and not being harsh to me :) After all it is my first fanfic’n stuff.

But to get to the point I just wanted to know how y’all feel bout my fanfic and what I could possibly improve I know I keep saying that and I don’t want to be a bother but it really helps and I dunno why but to me it seems like there are some problems I dunno *shrugs* I believe I over think a lot I

NEED MORE CONFIDENCE!!!

MORE DETERMINATION!!!!

Agh but s’hard I have always been like that well as far as I remember anyway though.

 

1.)Like what could I possibly improve?

2.)Does the story feel rushed?

3.)Are the interaction between characters at all feel awkward or rushed or whatever?

4.)Are there things that are confusing or strange in the story that you do not understand?

5.)Do you have any questions about the story?

6.)Am I moving too fast in the story?

7.)Is there enough description, or events taking place?

8.)Am I doing this right?

9.)Is the story alright so far?

10.)Am I doing okay with wording the story right? I know I have been having trouble getting emotions across…

11.)Pretty much any questions/comments/concerns you have or what I could improve/fix/edit on at all?

Did I miss a question I had...? *shrugs*

  


Heck I believe I am the only questioning this aren’t I?

*Sighs* Prolly but with your comments it’ll set these fears back some well hopefully.

 

And ya I know I had some comments bout the story being great and all but I dunno I just get worried,stressed,etc. Easily I think I have anxiety or something I dunno *shrugs* But I dunno I just want this to be really good I want to be proud of my work without having any doubts yunno but I think it is hard not to and I want ya guys ta enjoy my content, work whatever yunno what I mean

I guess it just means a lot to me and I MEAN A LOT!!! But yunno I don’t wanna ruin it for y’all and Ugh it is hard to express myself and put it into words so imagine me writing a story AAAAGHHHHHH!!!! But I love writing this and I enjoy the comments I receive and all the support you all give me you have no idea how much it means to me I am so thankful grateful whatever ya wanna call it YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! I have so much fun with this I love this fandom cus of all the love in it yunno and trust me when I say this is that I need it this fandom, and all of you, my friends, and family I have no idea where I would be if I didn’t so ya THANK YOU!!!

 

Now let me get back to what I was saying so ya if you have any questions or answers for me whatever it don’t even have to be bout this at all maybe ya just wanna talk :) Then please comment or whatever ya wanna do I guess but you don’t have to so you don’t have to feel like you have to. Yunno but I would really appreciate it :D and it would help meh :D

 

But ya thank y’all for sticking with me even though I question myself too much and bug ya with my weird little quirks and I XD

 

Also if ya possibly have any ideas for this story or anything ya might want me to add or whatever just tell me I prolly could squeeze it in I won’t make any promises though so ya can’t git angry wit me XP

And I am sorry if updates are slow it is cus I am kinda in writer's block I guess ya could say I also don’t have a beta writer or was it reader??? One of those I dunno so I am writing this by myself and editing it by myself so that takes a while, not even to mention thinking of ideas for the story or plot I just start writing and it goes from there… Plus I keep continuously having distractions or things happen all the time so I hardly ever have time to work on it anymore let's just say MY LIFE IS HECTIC!!! Like I am not even kidding I swear it is one thing to the next, so ya I am really trying to work on that so if updates are slow I am sorry I have a life too yunno :(

 

Right now though I hopefully should have the next chapter out so I’ll prolly delete this when it is out or maybe not I DUNNO!!!! Do fanfic writers keep their notes? AGHHHHHHH!!!!!

But like I said I am having writer’s block plus the chapter is being a big meanie head and won’t let me word right that made no sense did it Oh well… So what I am tryin to say is it might not come out for a while or so or maybe it will it matters if I get enough time to write it yunno...

 

And I guess ya could ask me questions or whatever maybe like bout my life or whatever I dunno since I asked questions or just stick to story questions or whatever I

D U N N O!

 

THANK YOU! though well for all the love and support, and dealing with me the author of this :P

SORRY! for typing too much I apparently don’t know when to stop XP

ASK Or ANSWER! Questions for this I guess…?

And I HOPE! You all have a bonetastic day/ night everyone!

LOVE YA!!!!!

  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU~


End file.
